The Baller and the Cheerio
by Irish Cris
Summary: This is a story of acceptance and growth. Rae is the captain of the junior varsity basketball team on their way to the state champion ship. All she wants to is be accepted for who she is and of course win the state title. Characters are OOC. Contains gp so if this is a turn off dont read. Puckleberry bromance and BrittBerry friendship Summary sucks...sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I of course do not own any of the characters or the world that they live in. First time publishing reviews and critiques welcome however if you are going to slam the story just for the sake of slamming it, please don't waste your time or mine in doing so. **

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Groaning Rae rolled over and turned off her alarm to stop the incessant beeping. Sighing she rolled out of bed and began getting her things for school. Throwing on a pair of shorts and a black tank top, Rae ran up the stairs and grabbed an apple on the way out the door. She threw her bags in her truck and drove to school for her morning workout. She sometimes thought that life was one giant cosmic joke. Here she was the captain of the Junior Varsity basketball and baseball teams, best friends with the running back and half the football team, and yet she had never felt more alone, the only time she felt truly happy was when she was performing during glee. She guessed, sarcastically, that it was due to the fact that she was more of a man than her guy friends. That's right, Rae had a penis. She had been born inter-sexed and had a dormant Y chromosome that was currently being suppressed with hormone suppressants, unbeknownst to her, at the request of her fathers that is.

When Rae was 10, she had been de-pants as a cruel prank all because she had excelled at sports, and made one of the known bullies look bad. That day she had been wearing a pair of track pants, standing out front of the school and was about to be on her way home when it had happened, and everyone in her class saw her extra appendage. Luckily enough her best friend was also known as the class badass - even then- had proceeded to beat the crap out of Karofsky while she ran home in shame. Pulling in to the schools parking lot and finding her parking spot, Rae got out of the truck and headed towards the track while shaking off the unwanted memory.

"Yo Rae, cutting it close dude." Puck greeted with a fist bump. "Heads up man Coach is in a grump and that's saying a lot."

Groaning Rae shook her head and began stretching out and shaking off the cobwebs. A grumpy Coach Sylvester was not someone you wanted to draw attention from. One simply did not know what Coach would do or say on a good day and on a bad day, most just tried not to draw attention to themselves. Rae had seen her verbally dress down a Cheerio, reducing the poor girl to tears, for simply sneezing during practice when she was in a grump.

"Well lets see if we cant appease her a smidgen then shall we." Rae began "Alright guys suicides."

"For how long?"

"Until we as a team beat the clock or I call stop... now MOVE!"

The basketball team ran suicides for a full half hour before they were as team able to beat the clock with time to spare.

"Alright walk it out guys for 2 laps than run a mile before hitting the weights."

"HOLD IT!"

"Shit" Rae thought to herself before facing the Coach.

"Yes Coach Sylvester?"

"Did you stop to think that maybe my flabby, sloppy baby Cheerios may be in need of the weight room this morning or did you just think that you pea-sized brained jocks were the only ones entitled to use the weights whenever you wanted?"

"I apologize Coach Sylvester for my over sight regarding the use of certain facilities, and I will rectify this immediately if you will allow it in order for you and your champion Cheerios to have immediate use of the room to yourselves this morning."

Taking a deep breath Rae let loose an ear piercing whistle to capture the basketball team's attention. "Change of plans... basket-weave move n pick practice instead of weights."

"Very good Berry-brain now get out of my sight, the stench of your self loathing is invading my airspace and permeating into my tracksuit."

Rae kept her face schooled in pleasant lines as she walked away from Sue. By the time she got to the track she was seething and had a slight tremor running through her body from containing her emotions from the Coach's comments that hit a little too close to home. Skipping the laps around the track, Rae had Puck run the remainder of the team practice/workout and promised that she would explain later before making her way to the room that was more of an off shoot to the weight room. Tearing off her black tank top, Rae wrapped her hands, foregoing gloves and attacked the heavy bag with vigour, unleashing the pent up rage that had been building.

After the de-pantsing incident, Rae had begged her fathers to be enrolled into Karate and later had excelled at Aikido, she had been tired of being a victim, a target just because she was inter-sexed. Now at 17 she was working on her purple belt in Aikido and was already a third degree black belt in karate. Puck and a certain bubbly blonde were the only ones at school whom knew that she had been taking the classes for years. She had yet to have to use her skills as Puck was always there to ward off the bullying that was bound to happen whenever they were at school. During her musing and intent to demolish the heavy bag, she failed to notice that she had garnered the attention of the Unholy Trinity.

"Wow, who knew that the midget was so ripped?" Santana whispered to Quinn and Brittany As her eyes roamed over Rae's six pack and chiseled arms.

"I don't know San, but I think it has to do with the special classes she has been going to."

Quinn and Santana stared at Brittany in confusion. "What classes B?" Santana asked.

"Rae!.. Where's Rae? I need to find Rae." Becky Jackson came running into the weight room interrupting the three Cheerios.

"Woah. Calm down pretty girl, what's wrong? And why are you covered in blue slushy?" Rae asked.

"Karofsky and Azimio said I wasn't a real Cheerio and that Coach wasn't around to protect me so I was fair game. Then Puckerman came around the corner as they got me and proceeded to fight them. He told me to run and come get you." Becky cried.

"Noah..." Grabbing her tank top Rae threw it on as she barrelled out the door leaving behind three stunned Cheerios.

"C'mon Becky, lets get you cleaned up" Quinn began gently. " Britt go get Coach and tell her what happened."

Running down the hallway as fast as her legs would carry her, Rae rounded the corner and heard the unmistakable sounds of flesh hitting flesh and pained grunts. She saw both jocks holding Puck against the locker as they took turns hitting him.

"No one to save you now Puckerman." Karofsky taunted. "I have wanted to kick your ass since we were ten years old. And now is my chance."

"Wow Dave you have been coveting my ass since we were ten... that's flattering and all but You're not my type." Puck replied through a bloody smile. "And the fact that you had to get your butt buddy here to help you, isn't really kicking my ass now is it?"

"Hey!" Rae called from the middle of the hallway "How about a lil two on two you fucking cowards."

"What did you call me?" Karofsky bellowed

"I called you a coward. Oh I'm sorry was that too many syllables for a neanderthal like you, whom likes to show how big and tough he is by slushying a sweet handi-capable girl who has done nothing but be a nice sweet genuine human being."

"YOU FUCKING FREAK!" Karofsky roared as he charged down the hallway at her.

Rae waited until he was almost on top of her before side stepping his charge, grabbed the back of his letterman jacket and used the jocks own momentum to throw him into the lockers. "I maybe a freak David, but I am more of a man then you could ever dream of becoming and more of a woman then you could ever get. Oh but wait,... that's right you don't like women do you Karofsky, no, you seem to like them a little more masculine don't you Davey" Rae taunted softly. "I see the way that you stare at Kurt when you think no one is looking. I've seen you checking out Puck's ass in the halls. You should really just come out of the closet Dave, you may even find a personality once you do."

Roaring Karofsky swung for Rae, who easily dodged his punch and countered with snap kick to

his thigh. Grunting Karofsky kept swinging at Rae who never seemed to be where he had just swung. Finally tired of missing the girl, Karofsky bent down and charged at Rae. Grunting at the impact of the football player crashing into her 5'2" frame Rae managed to pivot her hips and once again use Karofsky's own momentum to slam him into the lockers headfirst knocking the jock out. Rae backed away only to be slammed face first to the lockers, cutting her face above the right eye. Snarling she pushed off the lockers attempting to face her attacker when she felt her arm yanked behind her back as she was lifted at the same time. However her attacker didn't have the finesse to keep the hold in place and ended up dislocating Rae's shoulder. Letting out a pained grunt Rae was swung around by her attacker when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Looking up Rae saw the Cheerios and Coach Sylvester racing down the hall. Whipping her head back, she heard a satisfying crunch of cartilage and a yell of pain. Her attacker dropped her, and Rae immediately dropped to the ground and swept her foot upwards into his groin and then swept her attackers feet from under them. Looking over she saw that it was Azimio.

"ENOUGH! Fights over." Coach Sylvester hollered out.

Rae turned to look for Puck and found him standing...barely... just behind her. "How you feeling Noah?" Rae asked softly.

"I'm alright dude. You think we will get suspended for this? I mean not that I care seeing as I'm a badass and all but I'm actually trying here. I want to graduate and actually make something of myself and not be a Lima Loser."

"You're not a Lima Loser Noah. You are still a badass, taking on the two neanderthals at once who bullied Becky simply because they thought that they could. C'mon lets take our badass selves to the nurses' office."

"BERRY, PUCKERMAN where do you think you two are going?"

"To the nurses office Coach." Puck replied

"Fine you two better be in Figgins office in 20 minutes or you will be running laps for life. I want answers as to why my assistant coach was slushied and now in tears and why I have two football players on the ground."

"You'll get your answers Coach, however it may have to wait a bit from me, my shoulder is dislocated and I think I need stitches above my eye." Rae replied before passing out into Pucks arms.

"Great just great my star point guard has a dislocated shoulder two weeks before the state championship and is now passed out from beating the crap out of two dim-wit football players. Fabray! Help Puckerman get Berry to the nurses office and stay with her until the ambulance arrives. In fact go with her to the hospital to ensure she gets the proper care and reports her ass back here once treated."

"Yes Coach" Quinn replied before turning away and leading the way for Puck who was now cradling Rae in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I of course do not own any of the characters or the world that they live in. First time publishing reviews and critiques welcome however if you are going to slam the story just for the sake of slamming it, please don't waste your time or mine in doing so. As this is un beta'd all mistakes are mine. Thank you so much for all the follows, my phone has been blowing up all day and night since first posting. I hope that I can meet y'alls expectations.**

Groaning Rae opened her eyes to harsh white light.

"Ugh What happened?" Rae muttered to herself

"You passed out." Quinns soft voice answered her.

Whipping her head around, Rae sees the head cheerleader, her secret crush, sitting in a visitors chair beside her bed. "I passed out?"

"Yeah. The paramedics said that after the adrenaline rush faded your body shutdown. Currently we are waiting for the doctor to come back, you have already had x-rays on your shoulder and they want to stitch up the cut above your eye next."

"Ummm ok, not that I'm not appreciative but why are you here with me?"

"Coach gave me strict orders to make sure you got looked at right away and make sure that you got patched up. To be honest, I'm glad I'm not at school right now Coach is uber pissed about what happened."

"Will you tell me?" Rae asked quietly

"After Becky came running in looking for you, and you tore out of the weight room, Santana and I helped clean Becky up and got her into a fresh Cheerios outfit and Britt went to go get Coach. As we were being lead back to where she was slushied, Becky told Coach how she had been cornered by those two morons and the degrading things that they said to her and, that Puck of all people, was the one who stood up for her. He told her to find you and run as fast as she could before he shoved Karofsky into Azimio."

"Is she ok?"

"Becky?" At Rae's nod Quinn continued "She's fine. A little shook up but she is surprisingly tough. Coach was livid and began running down the hall to the sounds of you guys fighting. We got there in time to see you drop Karofsky and then Azimio after he grabbed you from behind."

Before Rae could ask anything else the doctor came in.

"Hello Rae nice to see you awake, I'm Dr. Johan. Now I'm here to cause you more pain unfortunately. I have to put your left shoulder back in place and you are in need of six stiches above your right eye. But first I'm going to give you a shot of morphine for the pain. Is there something wrong?" Dr. Johan asked Rae as she had gone very pale at the sight of the needle.

"I have a phobia of needles." Rae whispered

"Well we could administer it in pill form, but it wont take effect for at least an hour where as this will affect you right away and help you with the setting of your shoulder."

"Ok." Rae answered very quietly and closed her eyes.

Rae opened her eyes a few minutes later looking a bit confused "I'm not getting the shot?"

Dr. Johan laughed softly, "I already gave it to you Rae. Im very gentle with a needle."

"Oh."

"Ok so now what im going to do is prep for your stitches in order to give the morphine a chance to kick in before setting your shoulder."

"Wont that cause more damage to wait?" Quinn asked before she could stop herself.

"Actually no." Dr. Johan answered. "With the amount of pain that Rae is in now it would actually be worse to try and pop it back in place while she is all tense. Ok Rae this may pinch a little." Dr Johan warned as he began injecting the local anesthetic that would freeze the area to be stitched.

At Rae's grunt of pain and small whimper of fear, without thinking about her actions, Quinn covered Rae's hand with her own and began to rub her thumb over Rae's knuckles to help calm the pint sized scrapper down.

"Now normally I wouldn't allow non family members in the room as treatment is administered, however your Coach is a rather frightening individual and that was just over the phone." Dr. Johan began lightly. "However, I have seen the basketball games when not on call and can understand why she would want the best for her star player. And she did warn me about Rae's little phobia. Alright Rae, just about done with this last suture then on to the more painful part of your treatment."

Cleaning up the area around Rae's newly stitched wound, Dr. Johan removed the little paper blanket that had been covering her face and tossed it in the waste basket and had his patient sit up.

"Ok Rae you ready to do this?" Dr Johan asked noticing that the girls eyes were becoming glassy a sure sign that the narcotic was working. At Rae's nod the Dr. continued "Ok big breath in on three.. 1...2...3!" A sick popping and grinding sound was heard along with Rae's grunt of pain as the doctor forced the joint back in place.

"And we are done. I'll have the nurse come in and fit you with a sling. You will have to wear it for a minimum of 7 days and will have to begin physio therapy next week."

"Ummm..." Rae began hesitant at first glancing over at Quinn before continuing "My Senseis will most likely help in that department after I explain how I ended up in this position in the first place."

"Ok well I'm going to leave a prescription of pain killers for you, and it will only be for a few days, again a week at most that you will need to take them. However with your disciplines I'm guessing that you will not even need them beyond today but please fill it and they will be there if needed ok."

20 minutes later Rae was fitted in her sling, Quinn had filled the prescription for her and the two teens were sitting in Quinns car.

"Quinn?"

"Yes Rae"

"Thank you. For this morning. I know that you don't like me much and will most likely tease me about my phobia and that the only reason you are here is because Coach ordered you to, but still I thank you. It was nice to not be alone for once." Rae stated quietly leaning against the window with her eyes closed.

Looking over at Rae, Quinn couldn't help but notice the undercurrent of a sad bitterness that laced the girls last words about being alone. Feeling a pang of pity and regret Quinn shook her head and focused on the road.

"I started taking karate lessons when I was 10, right after Karofsky... well you know, you were there and saw all that I am." Rae began softly. "I excelled at the discipline and with a lower center of gravity and smaller center mass it made it near impossible for opponents to land strikes against me. Also because of my size I knew that it would be next to impossible to have the brute strength against guys like Karofsky and Azimio and that's when I started Aikido it's all about fluidity and using your opponents/attackers momentum against them."

"That's how you were able beat Karofsky. And what Britt meant about your special classes." Quinn muttered.

"Yes to both. Britt's dance class is next to one of the do-jo's I attend. I never thought Britt saw me there though." Rae absently fibbed.

Nothing else was said between the two girls as Quinn drove back to school. Quinn was lost in thought evaluating her feelings and horrible actions towards the smaller girl. Quinn had recently admitted to herself that the reason she had tormented Rae was to suppress and hide her feelings for the tiny guard. She had been told for so long that what she was feeling was wrong and that it was an abomination in the eyes of the lord. But now that her father was no longer in the picture, Quinn was finally able to feel like she wasn't being judged all the time, that she no longer had to be the picture perfect daughter. Quinn had finally realized that the whole reason that she slushied and bullied Rae was that she had had a huge crush on the pint sized player that had developed into more, and had finally started to accept who she was over the summer and was ready to make amends and do whatever she had to, to make it up to Rae. Sooner then expected they had arrived. Quinn pulled into her parking spot and killed the engine. Looking over she smiled to herself when she saw Rae was asleep.

"Rae.." Quinn called softly "you need to wake up half pint."

".. Don't wanna." mumbled Rae, who sounded stoned.

Laughing softly Quinn shook the girls leg. "You have to. Coach wants you in Figgins office for a full report as to what happened. And no you cant have a shower first, besides it will look better for you if you go in looking as you are."

Groaning Rae sat up and opened the car door and slowly got out of the car. Swaying slightly the smaller girl made her way across the parking lot and through the doors. Quinn followed at a slower pace and noticed Becky running towards Rae.

"Rae, Rae you're ok." Becky cried out as she hugged the petite guard.

Laughing softly Rae hugged the down syndrome girl with one arm. "Of course I am pretty girl, you know I could never leave you and you're beautiful smile."

"Rae I have told you many times, I don't swing your way." Becky giggled pulling away from tiny guard.

"Awwww, well I keep hoping that one day..."

Giggling Becky hugged Rae one last time before running off to her class. Smiling softly Rae watched until the girl was out of sight before continuing her way to Figgins office.

"That was sweet of you" Quinn remarked causing Rae to startle.

"What?"

Quinn smirked before answering "The way you were with Becky. Its sweet. I don't think I have seen anyone interact with her the way you do... other than Coach come to think of it."

"She's just a teenager like the rest of us Quinn, and just wants to feel pretty and normal like any other girl at this school. She didn't ask to be born the way she was and if I can help her feel pretty and just like any other girl then that's what I'm going to do." Rae shrugged before wincing at the movement. "Despite what you think of me Quinn, I am a human being, that cares about others and not what they can do for my popularity. I don't put others down or call them names like Man-Hands, Hobbit, RuPaul, treasure trail or other derogatory names just to make myself feel better."

Rae walked through the doors to Figgins office leaving the head Cheerio stunned. Rae had never spoken to her like that before, had never given any inkling that the names or slushies had any effect on her. Deep down Quinn knew it was wrong and childish of her to do such things but unfortunately if she wanted to remain at the top, childish things were expected of her. Schooling her face into her HBIC mask, Quinn walked through the doors to Figgins' office.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I of course do not own any of the characters or the world that they live in. First time publishing reviews and critiques welcome however if you are going to slam the story just for the sake of slamming it, please don't waste your time or mine in doing so. As this is un beta'd all mistakes are mine. Thank you so much for all the follows, my phone has been blowing up all day and night since first posting. I hope that I can meet y'alls expectations.**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rae yelled at the Principal

"Language Miss Berry." Figgins chastised in his infuriating monotone.

"NO! This is horseshit. I come back with six stitches above my right eye and having my left shoulder popped back in place after being attacked by those two animals and you want to suspend me?"

"Mr Karofsky and Mr. Azimio have been suspended for three days Miss Berry I have a zero tolerance for fighting." Figgins replied in his irritating monotone.

Rae snorted before continuing "Just like the zero tolerance for bullying right? It's never enforced. The jocks and the cheerleaders get away with murder around here and you do nothing. I know the irony of myself saying that as I am the captain of the junior varsity basketball and baseball teams, however I have never once slushied a student nor have I ever called anyone degrading names. You sir are a spineless excuse for a human being. Two football jocks attack Becky Jackson, a special needs student, with a slushy, then when Noah Puckerman, of all people stand up for her, is jumped by the same two neanderthals. Now those are the same two neanderthals who tried to hit a girl and you want to suspend me for defending myself. You have until after last period to change your mind or you will be hearing from my lawyers regarding a lawsuit for discrimination and this story will go to the news papers." Rae got up and stormed out the doors with Quinn following behind her.

"Rae, where are you going?" Quinn called out

"Why do you care Quinn?" Rae asked whirling on the Cheerio "Huh? Why do you care all of a sudden? You have done nothing but torment me for 2 years. For two years you have teased me and slushied me for what? Being different? For having been born as I am? For not caring about popularity even though I'm a jock? Remember Quinn, I'm just the freak that's good at Baseball and Basketball if it weren't for that I wouldn't exist at this school, right? Im pretty sure that's verbatim what you said to me last year. You know you are no better then Azimio and Karofsky, at least the bruises from them will fade. Now if you'll excuse me I need to shower and then go see Coach Sylvester." Rae whirled away leaving Quinn stunned that a) Rae finally showed that the bullying had in fact gotten to her and b) deeply ashamed that she had ever participated.

Storming into the Cheerios locker room, Rae gently removes her sling before ripping off her bloodstained tank top and shorts. Grabbing a towel Rae walked to the stall farthest from the door before turning on the water as hot as she could stand it. Hissing at the water hitting her tender flesh, Rae slowly began to relax her muscles under the heat and began to silently cry. Rae knew that she would have a hard time because she was different, she had heard the names before he-she, it, tranny, freak but for whatever reason it finally hit her that no matter how hard she tried things wouldn't change. Sliding down the stall Rae sat on the floor and tucked her head onto her knees and let the tears pour freely.

45 minutes later Quinn found Rae in the same position shivering under the spray of the water. Turning off the water, the cheerleader grabbed Rae's towel and placed it over the girls shoulders.

"C'mon Rae. Lets get you out of here and dressed. Figgins wants to talk to you again and Coach Sylvester is waiting in his office as well." Quinn said softly

Looking up with red eyes Rae stared at the blonde for a full minute before saying a word. "Why are you doing this?" she croaked out brokenly.

"Because I care more than you would believe." Quinn whispered.

Whimpering Rae turned to face the wall before standing and wrapping the towel around her body and slowly made her way out of the showers. Making her way back to her locker, Rae pulled out her spare change of clothes that she always kept at the school. Struggling to keep the towel in place Rae put her bra on thankful that the clasp was in the front. Sliding on a white button up shirt, Rae bends to put on her boxers, as she straightens back up the towel slips from around her waist. Quinn was walking around the corner and gasped at the sight before her. She knew that Rae had a penis, she was there that day that Karofsky had de-pantsed the girl when they were ten years old. What she was surprised by was how well endowed the point guard was, even soft Rae was at least 8 inches in length and another three in girth. Blushing a deep crimson, Rae turns away from Quinn and hurriedly pulls her boxers up the rest of the way. Pulling on the pair of loose fitting shorts Rae turns back around to face Quinn.

"Why are you still here? Looking for more ammunition to torment me with for the rest of the year? Well you got a look at the freak you can go now." Rae blurted out in anger.

Slamming the locker closed in frustration, Rae sat down on the bench and struggled with the buttons on her shirt. Coming out of her stupor Quinn moved over to help Rae with the buttons. Brushing the girls hands out of the way Quinn undid the few buttons that Rae had managed to do up and buttoned up the shirt properly.

"I don't hate you Rae, I'm jealous of you." Quinn continued at Rae's scoff of disbelief. "Its true. Believe it or not I admire your strength and courage."

"Right. I'm supposed to believe that miss perfect, the walking cliche, the head cheerleader that's dating the quarterback, the epitome of beauty and popularity the one and only Quinn Fabray, is jealous of a freak like me."

Sighing Quinn shook her head as she helped Rae get into her sling and helped her brush out her hair. They had really done a number on the tiny girl. " Rae I'm jealous of your courage and strength because you don't hide who you are. I'm jealous of the fact that you didn't have to be the perfect Christian daughter at home or out in public, that you don't worry about conforming to what the 'norm' is." Grabbing a bottle of water Quinn gave Rae a painkiller to take. "I know you don't want them, but please, I promised Dr. Johan that I would have you take one every two hours for the rest of the day."

Frowning Rae sighed in defeat as the throbbing in her shoulder and face were becoming unbearable. Quinn waited until Rae had finished swallowing the pill and water before continuing with her next words. "Finn and I are no longer together Rae. I broke up with him last night." Quinn nods with a soft laugh at the shorter girl's shocked expression "Yeah I know. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I think its because you just called me a cliche and that's not who I really am, not on the inside at least."

"And who are you on the inside? If you aren't the walking cliche then who are you? And again I ask why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"It should be obvious by now Rae. C'mon, I'm to take you back to Figgins office now that you are presentable."

Quinn turns away and walks out the locker room not waiting to see if Rae is following her. Dumb founded Rae sat there for a moment longer before getting up and following the cheerleader out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I of course do not own any of the characters or the world that they live in. First time publishing, reviews and critiques welcome however, if you are going to slam the story just for the sake of slamming it, please don't waste your time or mine in doing so. As this is un beta'd all mistakes are mine. Thank you so much for all the follows, my phone has been blowing up all day and night since first posting. I hope that I can meet y'alls expectations.**

"Miss Berry thank you for coming back. After some considerable consideration I have decided not to suspend you." Principle Figgins began as Rae sat there with a blank expression on her face. "However I can not condone the fighting that you and Mr Puckerman engaged in, even if it was in defense of another student and in your case two other students. Instead you and Mr. Puckerman will serve two days detention with Coach Sylvester. In turn Sue has agreed to help me put an end to the slushy throwing in an attempt to prevent bullying in this school."

"Its true," Coach Sylvester began at Rae's snort of disbelief "I know that my Cheerios have been a huge force behind the slushy attacks. What started off as hazing with in the school hierarchy has now become a symbol of bullying and I for one will not tolerate it anymore." Crouching in front of the small girl Sue continued in a gentler tone. "I am grateful that you and Noah have been looking out for Becky. I was blind and arrogant to think that because I had made her a Cheerio, she would be safe from the likes of the students like Karofsky. Thank you."

Looking into Sues eyes Rae blurted out the first thing to come to her mind. "Wow I must be stoned. You're being nice to me."

Laughing softly Sue stood back up. "You and Puckerman are to report to the field after Glee practice. You are free to go."

Leaving the office Rae began walking to her locker to grab a mixed cd before heading to the auditorium knowing that it would be empty right now. For whatever reason Rae was in a mood to dance and that was what she intended to do.

Hearing music coming from the auditorium Quinn Quietly entered and gasped softly at the sight before her. Rae was on the stage dancing to JLo's If you had my love.

"Hey Jew sista from another mista." Puck called out to Rae

"Hello Noah my Jew brotha from another motha. Feeling up for a dance?" Rae challenged lightly.

"Always." Puck answered with a grin

Quinn was mesmerized as Puck and Rae began dancing to Ice Cube's You can do it.

"Who knew that the Hobbit could dance like that?"

Quinn jumped at the sound of Santana's voice.

"Shhhhhh and will you stop with the childish names already." Quinn scolded.

"Since when do you defend Berry Q?"

"Since I realized that she was a better person then the both of us. Since I learned that she has done more to protect Becky then us as co-captains of the Cheerios have done to protect our own."

Before the Latina could reply, both girls watched Brittany skip on to the stage as Rae and Puck were clowning around to Classified's Inner Ninja and taking turns singing the verses as the bubbly blonde danced between the two friends.

Laughter could be heard in the auditorium once the song ended.

"So what's the verdict Jew Babe?"

"Well after threatening Figgins with my lawyer and the media, we are now only going to be serving two days detention as opposed to the original suspension that he wanted to implement. The catch is that our detention is to be served under Coach."

"The reason Coach intervened and requested you serve detention under her guidance, is because you two stood up for Becky. Don't tell anyone but you wont actually have to do anything other than making sure there is water and towels made available for us during practice. How are you feeling Rae? I know that Noah here has a black eye and a split lip, that's obvious, but how are you?"

"Ummm lets see 6 stitches above my right eye, a dislocated shoulder and currently stoned from the painkillers that Quinn makes me take. Out of curiosity, how did Karofsky and Azimio fair?"

"You broke Azimio's nose, shattered it actually he's out for the rest of the season and Karofsky has a minor concussion. And I thought that I was a badass."

"Noah you know you are a badass.. I just happen to be better at it... well most times at least. How come you are here and not with your girlfriend Britt?"

"Oh San is here, she's been with Quinn watching this whole time."

"Busted. We might as well make our way down there." Santana calmly told the blonde as she made here way to her girlfriend.

"Omg Rae you have to dance with me" Brittany squealed as Timber blared through the audio system. Laughing Rae got up and began to move with the bubbly cheerleader.

"...its going down I'm yelling timber ...swing your partner round and round by the end of the night its going down one more shot another round end of the night its going down" Rae sang along with the lyrics as she danced with Brittany. At the end of the song the taller girl jumped up and wrapped her legs around the shorter girls waist. Laughing Rae held Brittany with ease using her good arm.

"Carefully Britt, your feisty Latina might get jealous and go all Lima Heights on my ass."

Brittany giggled as Rae swung her around. "Nah I'll just give her sweet lady kisses and she will be fine."

"Berry put my girlfriend down" Santana yelled as she approached the stage

"Seeee..." Rae stage whispered.

Puck smothered a laugh at Rae's mock fear as she released the bubbly blonde who bounced over to Santana and gave her a light kiss.

"So, you and Britt are friends?" Quinn asked

"Jeezus Quinn put a bell on would you." Rae grumbled out as she got over the shock of Quinn appearing out of no where to stand beside her ignoring the other girls smirk. "Yes Britt and I are friends. However," Rae continued before Quinn could ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue. "I told her to keep our friendship a secret so she could be a Cheerio and also so that she wouldn't be picked on for being friends with the town freak."

Noah bristled at hearing Rae call herself a freak but before he could say anything Quinn beat him to it.

"Rae will you please stop calling yourself a freak. You didn't ask to be born as you are."

"Oh that's rich coming from you Fabray. You have been at the head of the line for all my tormentors. Do you remember what you said to me last year? Lets see oh yes 'you're such a freak that even your own mother didn't want you'. Does that sound familiar Quinn? Don't you dare stand there telling me that I'm not a freak when all you have done is torment me and make me feel like I am one, more than Karofsky ever did."

"I'm sorry Rae." Quinn whispered brokenly "I'm a horrible person and nothing I can say will change that I have been so awful to you."

Rae was about to verbally unleash a rant on Quinn to rival all rants when Noah came up behind her. "Hear her out Rae and think about schoolyard crushes and how they acted in trying to show their feelings."

"Is that true Quinn? You have a crush on me and in order to show me your feelings you treated me less then dirt on your shoes and made me feel worthless for the last two years?" Rae turned away from Quinn whom had started to cry "Its more than a crush isn't it, its what you were trying to tell me in the locker room earlier."

"Yes..." Quinn sobbed out

Nodding to herself Rae looked around with out seeing anything or anyone before muttering that she had to get to class and left.

Quinn stood there crying and watched as Rae walked away from her. Wishing that she could take back every awful thing that she had ever said to the tiny point guard. Soon a plan formulated in her mind, she was a Fabray after all and a Fabray never wallows in self pity, they go after what they want and get it. Quinn turned to recruited the other two thirds of her trio along with Puck to help her.

**So Second AN Note: This is still a writing in progress, as it gets going I'm not sure how often I will be updating but I hope all of you whom are now following continue to do so. Thanks and much love,**

**Cris.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I of course do not own any of the characters or the world that they live in. First time publishing, reviews and critiques welcome however, if you are going to slam the story just for the sake of slamming it, please don't waste your time or mine in doing so. As this is un beta'd all mistakes are mine. I do not own Secrets by One Republic nor do I own Pretty Lady by Trooper. This is a short chapter but I intend to post a longer one next time. **

* * *

"Ok guys sorry I'm late..."

"Mr. Shue," Quinn interrupted "Umm I have a song that I would like to sing before I lose my nerve."

"Sure Quinn the floor is yours"

Nodding to Puck, Quinn waited for her cue as the beginning notes of One Republic's Secrets began.

Rae sat stunned as she listened Quinn sing the song and astonished how well the three girls voices blended together when Brittany and Santana harmonized during the chorus.

"...Oh, got no reason, got no shame

Got no family I can blame

Just don't let me disappear

I'ma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that will light those ears

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away..."

Quinn looked into her eyes as she sang hoping to convey her regrets and her willingness to tell Rae whatever it was that she wanted to know and how sorry she was.

"That was wonderful Quinn" Mr. Shue praised while clapping. "Rae didn't you have a song that you wanted to perform?"

Rae was startled out of her daze that Quinns performance had put her in.

"Well I'm not sure that I can come close to Quinn's beautiful performance given my current condition, however as Quinn stated earlier if I don't do this now, I wont at all."

Taking a deep breath, Rae centred her self and nodded for the band kids and Brad to begin.

"Pretty lady

Here I am

With my heart on my sleeve

Hat in my hand

You said you could help me

Help me now

Change my life

Please show me how"

Rae noticed that the narcotics had left her voice a little raspy and hoarse, which was perfect for the song.

"A face of clay

And yet so warm

I feel like I've weathered

Eternal storm

You said you could help me

Help me now

Change my life

Please show me how"

Rae smiled to herself when she heard Puck and Santana, of all the glee members, pick up the harmony.

"Pretty lady...

Pretty lady

Here I am

With my heart on my sleeve

Hat in hand

You said you could help me

Help me now

Change my life

Please show me how

Pretty lady"

As the last notes rang out, Rae had her gaze on Quinn before bolting from the choir room, before anyone could see the tears begin to fall.

Quinn got up and followed the shorter girl out of the room.

"Rae Stop." Quinn called out halfway down the hall.

Slowing her steps Rae stopped, waiting for whatever it was that Quinn wanted. Rae was just wanting to go home and go to sleep but remembered that she had to report to Sue for detention.

"What now Quinn? and please don't tell me its time for another pain killer."

Laughing softly Quinn gently turned the smaller girl to face her. "No that's not the only reason I asked you to stop. I meant the meaning behind those lyrics Rae. I have been so scared of who I am inside because all my life I have been told that it is unnatural and not God's will and that I will end up in hell for having such 'sinful thoughts and desires'. But then I realized that God is love and not full of judgement and if God is love then how is what I feel wrong and impure? I'm sorry Rae for all that I have done, you have no idea how many times I have wanted to hug you and kiss away your tears, and here I am giving my secrets away..."

Rae mumbled softly to herself before reaching up and pulling Quinns head towards hers and softly kissed the cheerleader. Rae groaned at the feeling of Quinns tongue skimming against her bottom lip and at the Cheerios quiet moan. Pulling back, Rae closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable slap that was sure to follow. What Rae was surprised to feel instead was Quinn's fingers under her chin lifting her head up to look at her, the head Cheerio had a soft smile on her face.

"Woooooo way to go my Jew LezBro."

Laughing softly Rae turns to look at Puck and the rest of the Glee club that had followed them out into the hall.

"Really Noah?.. Jew LezBro?"

"Are you kidding me Quinn? You broke up with me and are now making out with the town freak. What the hell?" Finn interrupted whatever Pucks response would have been with his angry outburst.

Both Quinn and Puck noticed that Rae had stiffened up at Finn having referred to her as a freak.

"Dude so not cool." Puck growled slowly advancing on the taller boy.

"Noah.. Don't. He's not worth the suspension. Let's just go and meet Coach for detention." Rae pleaded with the mohawk haired boy quietly.

"Really Finn? Rae is supposed to be your friend." Quinn advanced on the taller boy. Once she reached him she let her hand fly in a vicious back hand across his face and ignored the shocked gasps of her fellow glee club members. "Maybe if you weren't so damn concerned with your popularity you could be someone that I would want to be with. If I ever hear of you calling Rae a freak again it will be a toss up as to who gets to you first, Puckerman, Santana or myself. Do I make myself clear?" At the taller teens nod Quinn turned on her heel and made her way back over to where Rae had been quietly calming down the other teen who looked hell bent on tearing into Finn.

"Walk me to practice?" Quinn asked the two friends.

"Of course Quinn. We would be delighted to." Rae answered as Puck smirked and offered his arm. 

* * *

**So Second AN Note: Normally I despise including entire songs in fan fic but I felt that it fit what has been building between the two.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I of course do not own any of the characters or the world that they live in. First time publishing, reviews and critiques welcome however, if you are going to slam the story just for the sake of slamming it, please don't waste your time or mine in doing so. As this is un beta'd all mistakes are mine. **

* * *

"Dude wake up. Detention is over and Quinn is on her way over here do you really want her to see you drooling?"

"Noah... go away..." Rae grumbled as she tried to get comfortable on the bleachers.

Coach Sylvester had taken uncharacteristic pity on the two friends and dismissed them to the bleachers for the duration of the Cheerios practice. Rae was also a bit grumpy due to the fact that she knew she was going to be going home to an empty house. Her dads were hardly ever home now that Rae was in her junior year of highschool, they felt that she didn't need constant supervision and was self sufficient, allowing them to take an extended vacation/second honeymoon.

"Hey you two," Quinn greeted them "How are you getting home Rae?"

"Ummm I drove in so I kinda figured that's how I would get home, after dropping Noah off." Rae replied confused.

"Rae... you have been taking painkillers all day. Do you really think its safe for you to be driving?"

Sighing in frustration, even though she knew that the blonde was right Rae was trying not to lash out. "Fine Puck can drive to his house and I'll drive to mine after and if it will make you feel better you can follow me home to make sure I get there in one piece, and force more drugs on me." Rae smirked at Quinn before turning away and making her way down the bleachers.

"Shut it Puckerman" Quinn growled out as she heard the boy snicker behind her, and followed behind the point guard out towards the parking lot.

Rae tossed the keys to her truck over to Puck with a muttered warning about not messing her ride up before getting in on the passenger side.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Rae pulled up to her house after a stopping at the store to pick up some junk food and pop and after deciding to play games with Quinn by speeding home taking shortcuts slowing down just enough to allow Quinn to see where she was turning before speeding up again. Grabbing her gym bag out of the truck having stuffed the purchases in it, Rae hustles up to her door unlocks it and leaves it open for the irritated cheer leader that is about to burst through the door in 5...4...3..2..1..

"What the hell kind of stunt was that Berry?" Quinn yelled slamming the door behind her.

"Right on time." Rae thinks to herself before walking towards the basement door.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you Rae." Quinn growled out.

"Well actually you are kinda shouting at me and if you don't mind I would like to go to my room and be a tad more comfortable for this chastising regarding my driving habits and the effects that I may have been experiencing from having taken pain killers all day." Without waiting for an answer Rae turns away from the blonde and heads downstairs, knowing that the irritated Cheerio would follow.

Tossing her keys onto the counter of the old bar, Rae heads into her room to take her clothes out of the duffle bag.

"Dammit Rae this is serious. You could have been hurt or hurt someone else."

Whirling around Rae stares at Quinn not having heard the other girl come up behind her.

"Jesus Christ Quinn, were you a cat in a previous life?" Sighing Rae reached into her pocket and pulled out the last pain killer that the cheerleader had given her before Glee. "See Quinn I haven't had any narcotics in four hours. I knew that I had to drive home so I didn't take the last one you gave me. However I am taking it now because my face and shoulder are killing me."

"OH MY GOD, you are such a jerk. You could have just told me." Quinn ranted

"You're right I could have, but then you wouldn't have followed me home and be standing in my room right now looking very sexy as you scold me." Rae giggled at the blush that covered Quinns face.

"You are lucky that you are in a sling Berry, otherwise I would kick your ass." At Rae's arched brow Quinn starts laughing as well "Okay I would try to kick your ass."

"Mmmhmmm" Rae agrees in amusement. "Did you tell your mom where you are?"

"She knows I'm at a friends place. She knows I'm here. I told her what had happened and why I missed my morning classes. She's cool with it. She's changed a lot since she left my father." Quinn replied distractedly as she took in Rae's room. It was a slate blue colour with hints of hunter green splashed here and there. A framed Chicago Bulls jersey was hanging on her wall along with a Red Socks Jersey. There was a 32 inch TV mounted on the wall opposite of the bed. A few pennants and posters decorated the walls. The room was simple and not overdone in sports memorabilia, it suited Rae.

"Well that's good. Ummm look if you want to stay you can. I don't have much to offer in the way of food as I live mostly on take out but you are more than welcome to help yourself."

"Where are your dads?"

"Somewhere in Europe."

"How long have you been living alone Rae?" Quinn asked softly having picked up on the bitterness in Rae's voice.

"About six months now. They are on their second honeymoon. Even when they are home... they aren't because they are always out of town for conferences or working late." Rae admits sadly.

Walking out to where her couch is, Rae sits down and turns on her 46 inch screen looking for something to watch.

"If you want there are towels on the second shelf in the bathroom you can have a shower seeing as you drove straight here after your practice and skipped one at school." Rae offered softly.

"Thank you. Hey Rae?" Quinn called out on her way to the en suite. "Would you go to the homecoming dance with me? I know that we aren't dating or were never really friends but..." Quinn was cut off as Rae's lips met hers in a searing kiss.

"Quinn Fabray I would be honoured to go to homecoming with you as your date but on one condition?"

'What's that?" Quinn asked hesitantly as she wrapped her arms, carefully mind you, around Rae's neck.

"Go out on a date with me the Friday before?"

"I'd love to."

Grinning Rae leaned up to kiss the head Cheerio again and pulled away before it could get too heated.

"Go shower woman." Rae growled half heartedly before sitting down on the couch again. "Oh yeah help your self to the top drawer in my dresser I have basketball shorts or sweats and t-shirts that you can borrow."

* * *

When Quinn steps out of the shower she can hear giggling from out in the living area and a bubbly blondes voice teasing Rae.

"Honestly Rae you should have told me that Q was here. I thought you were going to be home alone again. I would have gone to San's for the night. She's pouting right now because I told her I couldn't come over."

"What did you tell her this time Britt?"

"That I thought it was time for the family to stage an intervention for Lord Tubbington and his hoarding in his litter box."

Rae began laughing hysterically at the staged innocence on the bubbly blondes face.

"Oh My God Britt. How has she not noticed that you have been pulling her leg this whole time."

"Because Santana only sees what she wants to see when it comes to Brittany." Quinn commented from the bedroom doorway.

"I swear to all that's holy I'm putting a bell around your neck Fabray." Rae muttered with out turning to look at the head Cheerio. "However I think you should let the cat out of the bag now Britt. I mean Santana loves you, any idiot with two eyes can see it, but wouldn't you rather her love the real you and not 'dumb Britt'?"

"Wait What?" Quinn asked walking over to the couch not noticing Rae's glazed over expression once the point guard saw Quinn in her clothes. Giggling Britt poked Rae in the ribs.. "Ow wha... oh yeah umm, Britt you should answer this."

"Ok, ummm..." Britt began nervously "The Britt you know at school is just a persona. I figured by playing dumb while a cheerleader that I wouldn't have to hurt anyone or participate in the bullying but still keep my spot. I love being a Cheerio but I never wanted to be a part of the hazing that goes on at the school. I know everyone thinks that Coach bullied the teachers into allowing me into the AP classes, but honestly I'm in there on my own merit. Rae and I met the summer after junior high at dance camp. I mean we knew who each other were but at camp I let my guard slip and Rae always treated me like any other person as it was so I admitted what I had been pretending and we became friends. Rae made me promise not to reveal that we were friends so I wouldn't miss out on being a Cheerio and she made me promise again once I was a Cheerio not to reveal our friendship because she didn't want others to pick on me for our friendship."

"IS THAT why you always begged me not to be mean to her?" Santana's voice asked from the bottom of the stairs. "And why you lied to me tonight and have been lying to me?"

"San..." Brittany trailed off as the Latina turned and ran up the stairs.

"Shit.." Rae jumped up and chased after the hot headed cheerleader before the other two of the trinity could react.

"SANTANA WAIT!" Rae yelled afraid for the other girl to be driving in her emotional state.

"Get Lost Freak." Santana tossed back as she reached the front door.

Sighing Rae did the next best thing even though it might mean bodily harm.. "Fuck You Lopez Need I remind you that you are in MY HOUSE. At least I'm not a coward."

"What did you call me?" Santana asked threateningly turning around to face the pint sized girl.

"I called you a coward. Instead of giving that girl who loves you a chance to explain, you ran away like a lil bitch. Oh yes I'm aware that you will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on my ass, but you know what? I don't care. At least I had courage today. Can you say the same?" Rae demanded from the hot headed girl in front of her.

"You got balls Berry. Not even Q would have stood up to me like that." Santana smirked after a few minutes of intense staring.

Shaking her head Rae calls down to the other two. "Britt can you come up here please."

"What are you doing?" Santana whispered frantically

"You two are going to talk this out here and now." Rae replied simply as she snatched the keys from the Latina's hand. Rae waited calmly as the hotheaded cheerleader glared at her. Rae knew the moment that Britt reached the Latina's vision, her face crumpled in agony at seeing the normally bubbly blonde, currently crying. "You are not leaving here until you work this out. Despite how abrasive and mean you are, she loves you. Lord only knows why, but she does. Once you have worked it out come downstairs and I'll give you your keys back."

After giving Brittany a hug and whispered words of encouragement Rae made her way back downstairs to her living area. Sighing she tossed Santana's keys beside hers on the counter.

* * *

**Second AN Note: Thank you to those of you that have left reviews so far no one has had anything rude to say. Like I said I don't mind bad reviews as long as there is something constructive about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I of course do not own any of the characters or the world that they live in. First time publishing, reviews and critiques welcome however, if you are going to slam the story just for the sake of slamming it, please don't waste your time or mine in doing so. As this is un beta'd all mistakes are mine. **

* * *

"Are those Santana's keys?" Quinn asked wide eyed

"Yep. Do you want Chinese, pizza or Breadstix? Im hungry and I'm sure its going to take at least an hour for them to talk their stuff out. How did she know to come here anyway?"

"Breadstix Santana is obsessed with their bread sticks. She text me wanting to hang out because Britt had a family thing, I told her I was here. She came over to make sure I wasn't being held hostage or something else ridiculous. I think she's actually proud of the way you handled Azimio and Karofsky. How did you get her keys?"

Rae snorted. "I called her a coward before stealing them."

"And you're still breathing?! Rae Berry I am impressed."

Rae snickered before popping the painkiller that she should have taken during glee.

"Here," Rae thrust the Breadstix menu at Quinn. "Order what ever you want, an extra order of bread sticks for Santana along with whatever else she wants and the ones that are circled are what Britt and I always order. Money is on the counter to cover it. I need a shower. I didn't really 'wash' all the grime off me earlier before my mini breakdown."

Walking in to the bathroom, Rae struggles out of the sling and attempts to unbutton the shirt before giving up and just pulls it over her head. After turning the water on, Rae sighed in relief as the hot spray hit her aching muscles. Slowly Rae washes away the sweat and traces of blood from her face and body and gingerly washes around the stitches before painfully washing her hair. Once done Rae just stands under the spray enjoying the hot water beating down on her back. Feeling the water begin to cool, Rae sighed and turned off her shower and got out. Slipping on the black silk boxers and matching pj pants she had left on the counter. Rae brushes out her hair and makes a mental note to ask Britt to re-do the shave of the undercut. Pulling on a black beater, Rae exits the bathroom and is immediately engulfed in a bone crunching hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.." Britt murmurs over and over as she buried her face in Raes neck.

Rae looks up at the approaching footsteps and sees Quinn in the doorway to her bedroom wearing a small smile.

"Santana has gone home but is coming back with a change of clothes. Looks like you have the Unholy Trinity bunking here tonight Berry."

Laughing softly Rae turns her attention to the taller girl in her arms. "You know I would do anything for you Britt." Rae began softly. "I love you Duckie you are my best friend. Who else would I go chasing after, to get to the end of a rainbow to find the pot of gold and a leprechaun with?... hmmmmm?"

Hearing a watery giggle Rae smiles and nudges the taller blonde to wrap her legs around her waist and walks out into the living room holding the taller girl effortlessly. Sitting down gently on the couch, Rae runs her fingers through Brittanys hair. "Besides, Duckie," Rae breaks the comfortable silence softly "I know you are madly in love with her so I fully expect you to keep her from killing me seeing as I had to call her a coward to get her stay and talk to you."

"Oh Rae you didn't?" The bubbly blonde gasped absolutely horrified.

Rae shrugged and winced at the movement "It worked didnt it?"

"What am I going to do with you Rae-Rae? You know..." The blonde trailed off looking up at Quinn who was trying hard not to giggle at the two friends and winked before continuing "I'm going to miss you when you are gone. I'll visit your grave everyday with Lord Tubbington, and we will bring you fresh flowers." Britt finished solemnly before dissolving into a fit of giggles when Rae shoved her onto the couch and began pouting.

Huffing Rae got up and walked to her kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the six pack of Pepsi she had bought at the store on her way home. Still pouting Rae looks over to Quinn and notices her body trembling in the effort to suppress her giggles.

"Go ahead Quinn. Laugh. You are going to hurt yourself by holding in your laughter." Rae sighed as walked away from the kitchen. A small smile graced her lips when she heard Quinn's tinkling laughter.

"I'm sorry Rae. I couldn't resist." Brittany apologized after finally gaining control of her giggles. "Let me make it up to you with back massage? I noticed that your back is as hard as a rock, and that cant be helping the healing process of your shoulder."

"Sounds great Britt. Besides you know that I can never stay mad at you."

Quinn picked up her phone as it vibrated notifying her of an incoming text. "Santana is going to pick up our order from Breadstix and should be here in the next 10 minutes."

Nodding in acknowledgement Rae walks into her bedroom and falls face first onto her bed. Feeling the bed dip slightly Rae simply points to the beside table knowing that Brittany was going to ask where the special oil that she got from her Sensei was. Brittany had been giving her body massages ever since she found out that the tiny guard had been getting more active in her martial arts. The bubbly blonde was explaining this to the head cheerleader as she helped Rae remove her beater. Britt motioned for Quinn to come over and watch as she poured a small amount of oil between her hands and rubbed them together to warm them up. Britt then began at

the base of Rae's spine slowly rubbing her thumbs in circles and applying pressure in all the right places feeling Rae's spine pop. "Harder" Rae grunted out once Britt reached her mid back. Laying her hands flat on the pint sized girl Britt pushed and Quinn heard a distinct pop -pop sound. She was alarmed for a second until she heard the low groan of satisfaction that Rae let out. Laughing softly Britt cracked the rest of Rae's back before working on the knots. Once she was done with all the major knots Britt motioned for Quinn to get on the bed beside her. Once on the bed Britt poured a small amount of oil in Quinns hands and motioned for her to rub them together as she had before placing them on Rae's back. Soon Quinn's hands were gliding up and down the tiny guards back with alternating pressure under Britts direction. Rae was humming in pleasure as she felt all the muscles in her back relax. Quinn blushed when Rae let out another low groan when her hands loosened another knot.

Brittany got up and left the bedroom having heard Santana come down the stairs. She smiled as she heard Rae emit another low moan under Quinn's hands.

"Really, I come back and those two are fucking?" The Latina asked while scrunching her face as unwanted images begin to flash in her mind.

"No. I showed Quinn how to give Rae a back massage and where to apply pressure to work out the knots." Britt shrugged "It was the least I could do after she risked bodily harm in getting you to stay and talk to me."

"Britt... I'm sorry..."

"It doesn't matter you are here now and we talked it through." The bubbly blonde interrupted giving the brunette a kiss.

Santana sighs happily as she wraps her arms around Brittany and holds her for a few minutes longer.

Quinn was gently rubbing her hands up and down Rae's back feeling for any residual knots in the muscles underneath her hands, and if she was honest with herself, she was enjoying the sounds that Rae was making wondering if those were the same sounds the point guard would make in bed. Rae squirmed underneath her when Quinn hit a ticklish spot. Quinn leaned forward to purr in the shorter girls ear. "Awww is Rae ticklish?"

Whimpering slightly Rae nodded her head hoping that Quinn would show mercy on her. Smirking devilishly Quinn lightly traces her fingers up Rae's sides enjoying the smaller girls squirming, before running them down the middle of her spine. She freezes for a moment when she hears Rae's muffled moan. Before Quinn can say anything Brittany popped her head in the doorway. "Dinner is here."

"Ok be out in a minute." Rae replied.

Quinn got up off the bed and washed her hands of the oil before heading out to the living room. Rae waited before getting off the bed. Locating her discarded beater, Rae slips it over head and begins to tug it down as she walks out of her bedroom.

"Oh My God." Quinn whimpers softly. The other two cheerleaders look up to see what Quinn is looking at.

In the doorway Rae was looking like a wet dream for most girls, her silk pants were riding low on her hips showing off the muscle definition and the v-cut that most guys and some girls strive for as she attempted to pull the beater down.

"Holy shit Berry. You could give Mike and Sam a run for their money." Santana exclaims

"Huh?" is Rae's baffled reply as she stops mid motion.

"Your abs Berry." Santana replies with an eye roll. "You are seriously cut."

Rae blushes and mutters out "Oh." before continuing to tug the beater in place as she made her way into the kitchen.

"So Berry," Santana began after everyone was finished eating "how did you end up with a space like this in your dads house?"

"Well they rehabbed the basement into a mini apartment. It's soundproof and allows me to make as much noise as I want and in the back room is a mini dojo. But they did it as a consolation for being gone all the time. That and I hated being kicked out of my room whenever family came over or when they held their work mixers, which was often, and being relegated to sleep on the couch down here. The dojo was already down here, they installed it after I got my yellow belt showing my commitment to karate. One Sunday night after being away at a weekend karate tournament, they surprised me with my 'own apartment'. When they get back from their holiday they're supposedly going to begin construction on a private entrance for me."

"So how is it with all this sound proofing that Puck hasn't convinced you to throw a party?" At Rae's arched eyebrow Santana blushes and ducks her head sheepishly "Right. Sorry." She mutters in an apology that Rae understands is more than just for asking a silly question. In her own way the Fiery Latina was apologizing for having tormented the smaller girl for the last two years.

"It's in the past." Rae replied through a yawn. "Britt, you and Santana can have your pick of the guest rooms upstairs. Quinn, if you like you can either bunk in my fathers room for the night or you can crash down here where you wont be subjected to the inevitable sounds of those two engaging in intercourse. I would offer you my old room but that has been claimed by Noah when he crashes here. You can have my bed and I will crash on the couch. For now however, Britt how about you pick out a movie from my collection and no Santana I don't only own musicals."

* * *

Curling up in the corner of the couch getting comfy Rae motions for Quinn to join her as the other two girls cuddle up together on the other end. Brittany had decided on the first season of True Blood. Halfway through the second disc Rae had fallen asleep as Quinn had been softly running her fingers along the smaller girls abs. At the end of the second disc Brittany got up ignoring Santana's whine of disgruntlement and cradled Rae in her arms as she carried the smaller girl to her bed. Once she got Rae settled the bubbly blonde made her way back to the living area and pulled the pouting Latina to her feet.

"You need to go in there and sleep with Rae. Not like that." Brittany teased as Quinn blushed "Rae has terrible nightmares from being bullied for so long. Just cuddle her and rub her back when she whimpers or cries out. She wont remember any of it in the morning."

"Ok Britt. Try to get some sleep, we have practice in the morning." Quinn reminds the other two as they disappear up the stairs.

Cleaning up their mess Quinn makes sure that everything gets put away before lowering the volume on the tv and curling up with the smaller girl. She hears Rae let out a small whimper and follows Britts advice by spooning the tiny guard. After a few minutes Rae's whimpers stop and Quinn falls asleep with the scent of Rae's body wash and shampoo enveloping her senses.

* * *

**Second AN Note: Thank you to those of you that have left reviews so far no one has had anything rude to say. Like I said I don't mind bad reviews as long as there is something constructive about it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: As previously mentioned, I am still currently writing this story out, I wont be updating as often, most likely once a week, that as I have been asked for some paintings to completed, that has been taking mt time as well. I unfortunately have deteriorating disc's in my back and had one removed a few years ago, I am in constant pain so that slows my progress down as well. I do thank you for your patience and now... on with the story.**

* * *

Slamming her locker shut, Quinn let out a sigh of frustration as once again Finn is bothering her about the homecoming dance. For the last two weeks the taller teen had been hounding her to accept his request. Quinn had been denying him everyday. She didn't tell him that she had asked Rae for fear of his temper and what he might do to the smaller girl, who had just been given the ok to play in the state final tomorrow afternoon.

"I don't understand why you wont go with me tomorrow night Quinn. I mean we are meant to be together. I'm the quarterback and you're the head cheerleader it's like, like the law of high school for us to be together." Finn finishes with a dopey smile and proud of his logic.

"For the last time Finn, you and I are not going to the dance together. We are not a couple anymore and we are not getting back together. Get over it and move on."

"Hey Q. Nervous for your date tonight?" Santana asks smirking before the taller boy could reply to Quinn.

"Date? We don't have a date tonight." Finn answers Santana.

"That's because the date isn't with you Finnesa. You see my girl Q here has wised up and moved on to someone who will treat more than just a popularity booster and arm candy. Now run along like a good lad will you." Santana sneered before linking her arm with her captain. " C'mon Q, I'll walk you to Glee practice."

"So Q," Santana began once they were out of hearing range. "Are you nervous for tonight? I know you and Berry have been spending every available minute together these last two weeks but you haven't actually been out together."

At the mention of Rae's last name Quinn felt a smile grace her lips. She had been spending as much time as she could with Rae. Getting to know the tiny girl away from school had been thrilling for Quinn. Rae had brought her to her dojo's after obtaining permission from her Sensei's to do so. Rae explained that she didn't necessarily have to obtain the permission, but it was a sign of great respect towards the teachings and the Sensei's. Quinn had been surprised by how confident and graceful Rae was. The skill that Rae displayed on the basketball court paled in comparison to what the tiny girl revealed in her martial arts. The last week Quinn noticed that Rae had been walking down the halls of McKinley with more confidence then previously displayed. The tiny point guard was no longer walking with her head down between classes, no longer ducking around corners. Since it had gotten out that she had been the one to lay a beat down on Karofsky and Azimio, Rae was no longer physically picked on. The name calling and slurs were still heard now and then but if Rae was with Puck or the any of the members of the Unholy Trinity, most of the sheep were cowed into submission.

"Yeah S. Im a bit nervous but I'm excited to. The Rae that we've seen here at school is different from the Rae we have seen at her house. Im sure you have noticed that."

"Yeah I noticed. Has she made a decision about her treatment now that she is officially emancipated?"

************************************Flashback*********************************

_Last Friday Quinn Santana and Brittany arrived at Rae's house after Cheerio's practice as planned to get ready before going to Pucks party. Walking into the house Brittany immediately spotted Rae out in the back yard and cursed silently. Pulling out her phone she dialed the one other person she knew that could talk Rae down._

_"Go for Puckerman,"_

_"You need to get here now! Rae is smoking and has Jack in her left hand while pacing in the backyard."_

_"Fuck she only does that when her dads do something... be there in less than five I'm around the corner." _

_Britt spots a bunch of papers on the counter and immediately recognizes the legal jargon. Quickly reading through the documents, the bubbly blonde begins to simmer with rage at Rae's fathers. They had completed the steps and the process to have Rae legally emancipated. They had signed over the house, vehicles and all assets in the US as well as a couple of off shore bank accounts to Rae. The Berry men provided a letter reasoning why they had chosen this route and that it was better this way._

_As soon as Brittany finished reading the papers Puck had arrived and made a beeline through the house to the backyard._

_Brittany watches as the two friends argue back and forth for a few minutes before Puck was able to get the bottle away from Rae, as the tiny girl collapsed in his arms and sobbed._

_"What the fuck is going on?" Santana demanded staring out the patio door._

_The normally bubbly blonde looked over at her girlfriend and Captain, smiling sadly before answering. "Her fathers had her declared emancipated. They felt it was only fair seeing as they had no plans to come home with in the next year if at all. Apparently they had, without her knowledge, been making Rae take a hormone suppressant. Its why she hasn't grown any taller since the age of ten or developed beyond an A-cup size. They always wanted to have a little girl and were in denial over her condition. They even went as far to obtain a second birth certificate. They did send the first one that the doctor whom delivered Rae, initially declaring Rae to be male. It wasn't until blood tests, and other tests were completed that it was discovered that Rae's genetic make up is XXY. I guess through out the pregnancy and the ultrasound that determined sex, Rae was declared female. Upon her being born seems like everyone got a shock when she was born with a penis. So after almost 16 years of being forced to live they way she has been, Rae now has a decision to make on what to do. She confided in me that she has always felt more masculine than feminine and thought that maybe she might be transgender. At least now she has answers. Quinn, Rae is going to need you more than ever to help her through this. Puck already knows everything about Rae and I'm sure she just told him everything I just told you." _

_ ...meanwhile out side..._

_"So not only am I classified as inter-sexed, I'm considered a genetic anomaly. I have been taking a hormone suppressant for years. With out my knowledge! However one of the side effects is that I seem to have a stunted height. The doctors have stated, in the paperwork those assholes provided, that if I decide to stop taking the suppressant that the dormant Y chromosome will no longer be dormant."_

_ "So what will happen of it the chromosome is no longer dormant?" Puck softly asks the tiny point guard_

_ "That essentially I will go through puberty, a male puberty. I would become approximately 6 inches taller at most and build a bit more muscle mass." Rae shrugs. "I won't become overly masculine, but I would no longer be as feminine as I am now."_

_"What are you going to do Rae? You know that no matter what I will support you. We hot Jews have to stick together." At Rae's watery laugh, Puck smiled before continuing. "You know that Britt will support you and by default so will Santana. As for Quinn, I don't think this will scare her away. That girl is head over heels for you."_

_I know Noah and thank you. I have a lot to think about."_

******************************End Flash Back*********************************

Quinn shook her head slightly. "Rae hasn't talked about it with me yet and I haven't asked. Not because I'm ashamed but because I don't want to seem like I'm pushing."

"Ok... So do you know what you two are doing or where you are going?"

"No. Just that I am to dress casual, and meeting at her place." Quinn replied trying to contain her excitement.

"What does your mom think of Rae?" Santana asked, surprising Quinn with her curiosity.

"My mom adores her. She knows about Rae's 'condition', her gay dads and doesn't care. It was all my dad's doing. She has been helping me understand that not all Christians hate or condemn others for not following what is deemed the 'proper' lifestyle. She has been helping me realize that a true Christian loves and accepts others for who they are. Rae has won her over by being herself... well the self away from this place anyway."

Before anything else can be said the two friends had reached the choir room. Walking in to practice, they are greeted with the sight of Rae and Brittany dancing to what ever it was that Puck had convinced the band kids to play along with Mike and Tina dancing off to the side. Quinn and Santana watched in amazement when Rae effortlessly lifted Brittany in the air and held her up for a minute before giving the illusion that she had dropped the bubbly blonde, whom was laughing as Rae caught her 'mid fall'.

"Berry What did I tell you about putting your hands on my girlfriend?" Santana yelled

Rae had seen the glint in the Latina's eyes letting on that she was only teasing.. "To only have my hands on her when you are around and to put them on you as well so we could all engage in sweet lady kisses." Rae replied with a straight face that lasted all of ten seconds before erupting into a fit of giggles at the goldfish impersonation that Santana was currently doing.

"Damn Berry that was quick. You know...mmph" Quinn slapped a hand over Santana's mouth before her friend could finish that thought once she recovered from the pint sized guards comeback.

"Sani, stop teasing Rae. You know she is nothing like Finn." Britt chastised as she skipped over to her girlfriend.

Blushing bright red all the way to her ears, Rae took a seat at the back of the room and waited for the three cheerleaders to join her.

"So you and Britt?" Quinn whispered

"When we were 14. It was at dance camp and we were both drunk and we thought that it was better then giving it up to a random during a drunken high school party. I was going to tell you later. Admittedly, I thought you already knew seeing as she tells Santana everything. It wasn't the best way to lose my virginity but there are worse ways that it could have happened." Rae answered shyly "There has been no one since her either.. in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't Rae. Honest. You are right there are worse ways that you could have lost it and I'm glad that it was with someone you care about. A part of me is a little jealous that she got to be your first."

"I was going to wait until after tonight to ask this. We have been spending a lot of time together getting to know one another, Quinn will you officially be my girlfriend?" Rae quietly asked.

Leaning in, Quinn softly kisses Rae. It's a sweet kiss that is kept chaste as they both remember their surroundings. They pull away at the same time to gaze into each others eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Rae asks

"Yes Rae, that was a yes. I will be your girlfriend. But for the record.. I already considered myself your girl, I just didn't know how you felt."

Rae pulled the cheerleader onto her lap and held her close, nuzzling her nose into Quinn's neck breathing in the blondes scent that was becoming so familiar to her after many sleep overs during the past two weeks. Rae's bubble of contentment lasted all of thirty seconds.

"What the hell? Quinn why are you sitting in Rae's lap?" Finn demanded of his ex as he walked into the choir room.

"Really dude? Are you that dense? Quinn and my Jew LezBro are together." Puck answered from behind the taller teen, ready to intervene in case Finn's temper got the better of him.

"But Quinn.. You and I are meant to be together I'm the quarterback and you're the head cheerleader." The taller teen smiled crookedly honestly believing his reasoning.

"Ok really Frankenteen?" Santana began "That is sad and a little pathetic. Just because you are the quarterback of our sad football team doesn't mean that you automatically get the privilege of dating a cheerleader let alone the head cheerleader, it may afford you some popularity but that's it. Secondly having seen Rae stand up for Becky and Puck, which is more than you have ever done, that has made Rae cooler than even myself and that's saying a lot. Now according to the "laws of highschool" as you put it, that makes her more deserving of being on the arm of the most popular girl in school. Not to mention Rae is the captain of both the junior varsity basketball and baseball teams. Now if you'll excuse us, me and my girls have a date we gots to get ready for."

Following behind Santana as the other girl dragged Brittany and her girlfriend out of the choir room, Rae stopped long enough to fist bump Puck and high five Mike on her way out of the choir room. Rae managed to make it halfway down the hallway before feeling a hand grab her by the shoulder and swing her around. Ducking on instinct, Rae nimbly sidesteps the taller teens clumsy advancements. As Quinn screamed at her ex boyfriend to stop what he was doing.

"Im not going to fight you Finn." Rae told the taller boy as she once again ducked his swinging fist.

"Scared that I'll win and Quinn will see what a loser you are?"

"Nope. You aren't worth me getting in trouble and ruining my academic record that would surely happen from me displaying my superior fighting skills against your clumsy efforts. Besides right now you are displaying all the traits of a Lima Loser by picking a fight with someone who is much smaller than you and not to mention a female. Since when do you hit girls Finn? I understand that you are angry, but this isn't you. This isn't the leader that we all look up to in glee. It's not Quinn that you love, it's the idea of her that you have that you are in love with. You need to let go of the picture you have in your head."

"I don't know how." Finn whispered, slumping in defeat at Rae's words and at his own admission.

"You'll figure it out with some help from your friends." Was Rae's soft reply after waiving Puck over.

"I'm sorry Rae."

Rae nodded in acknowledgement of Finns apology before turning around, only to be enveloped by her girlfriends arms.

"Are you ok baby? Did he hurt you? If he did I'll let S lay a beat down on him."

"Babe I'm fine. He never came close to actually hitting me." Rae softly cupped the worried girls face. "Quinn, baby I'm ok. Lets go back to my place so S can get you ready for tonight."

Rae linked her hand with Quinn's and began walking them both down the hallway and out of the school. Dropping Quinn off at her car, Rae gives her a chaste kiss before getting in her truck and peeling out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Second AN Note: Thank you to those of you that have left reviews so far no one has had anything rude to say. Like I said I don't mind bad reviews as long as there is something constructive about it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: As previously mentioned, I am still currently writing this story out, I wont be updating as often, most likely once a week, that as I have been asked for some paintings to completed, that has been taking mt time as well. I unfortunately have deteriorating disc's in my back and had one removed a few years ago, I am in constant pain so that slows my progress down as well. I do thank you for your patience and now... on with the story.**

* * *

Rae beat the Unholy Trinity back to her place by a full ten minutes and was waiting for them in her living room.

"Damn Berry, I didn't think you had it in you to drive like that." Santana called out as she came down the stairs.

Smirking at Santana "surprise." Was Rae's reply before she watched as Quinn tried to scowl at the smaller girl but failed, knowing that the smile in her hazel eyes were a dead give away.

Laughing softly Santana leaned in to whisper something into Brittany's ear causing the taller blonde to giggle as she nodded her head. "Britts and I are going to go upstairs and gets our mack on. Try to be decent when we come back down." Santana teased enjoying the way she made her two friends blush as they blatantly eye fucked one another.

Waiting until she heard the door at the top of the stairs close, Quinn turned to face Rae, who's smirking face had changed to a soft smile that was usually reserved for either Quinn or Brittany. Gently pushing Rae onto the couch, Quinn followed and straddled the smaller girl leaning in to pepper kisses on the basketball players face.

"Do you know how hot it was watching you move so gracefully and nimbly around my clumsy lumbering ex boyfriend?" Quinn asked huskily in Rae's ear as she nibbled on the earlobe. Feeling her member twitch at Quinn's voice in her ear, Rae lightly shook her head in response.

"It was soo fucking hot that I had to stop my self from leaning you up against a locker and going down on you in front of everyone."

Groaning at her girlfriends words, Rae tilted her head to the side as Quinn began trailing her kisses up and down her neck nipping and sucking along the way. Rae began to whimper when she felt the cheerleader begin to grind against the growing bulge in Rae's pants. Fisting her hands in blonde hair Rae brought Quinns mouth to hers in a searing kiss that was a battle for dominance that Quinn won by rocking her center against Rae's erection. Breaking the kiss Quinn bites her lower lip for a minute as she gazes in to Rae's eyes that are nearly black from arousal. The two girls had made out plenty of times and Rae had gotten an erection every time with out fail, but this time it was different.

"Can I, Can I touch you Rae?" Quinn asked softly.

"If y-you want b-baby. Only if you w-want to. P-P-Please don't feel like you have t-to." Rae moaned out.

Quinn slowly pulled Rae's shirt out of her pants and unbuttoned it, opening it to reveal the smooth tan skin and the abs that had become Quinns secret obsession. Biting her lip, the cheerleader unbuckles Rae's belt, undoing the button on her pants and slowly drags the zipper down. Rae let out a small sound as some the tightness constricting her erection was alleviated. Quinn began softly stroking the smaller girls hard length through her boxers enjoying the way it twitched against her hand as she could feel Rae struggling against her desire to thrust up against Quinn's hand. Rae didn't want to push too far with her girlfriend and her comfort zone, but Rae was in need of some friction. Rae let out a whimper as Quinn palmed her and gripped gently before getting off her lap. Biting her lip Quinn waits for Rae to open her eyes and look at her, once she does she crooks her finger at the smaller girl and walks into Rae's bedroom. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves Rae groans at the thought of attempting to do up her jeans. Finally getting up off the sofa, Rae grips her pants and walks into her room and smiles at the sight before her. Her girlfriend was sitting at the edge of her bed biting her bottom lip in anticipation of Rae's arrival. Blushing Quinn was unable to look away from the tent that Rae was currently pitching in her boxers, she felt arousal flood her panties as her center throbbed, knowing that she had done that to Rae. Dropping her pants Rae stepped out of them and walked over to where her girlfriend was sitting and sat down beside her.

"You don't have to do anything else Quinn. I don't expect anything from you in this regard." Rae began, noticing that Quinn had become nervous "I know that this is the farthest you have gone since that night with Noah. I was the one whom convinced the idiot to start using protection seeing as he likes to have drunken trysts and brag about them. I'm glad I did though because he told me that he couldn't remember everything from that night and found the empty wrapper on his bedside table and the used condom in the waste basket beside his bed. He told me that night was his biggest regret and that he and I quote 'never should have swiped your v-card like that'."

Quinn ducks her head for a minute as she takes in Rae's words. She knew that Puck regretted how the events happened between them, he had told her as much. She just wasn't sure how to slow down her body's reaction to Rae or if she even wanted to. A simple kiss left Quinn wanting more, feeling Rae grow hard against her during their make out sessions left Quinn's clit throbbing knowing that she was the reason for Rae's erection. Anytime she had made out with Sam or Finn they always had sloppy kisses and roughly groped at Quinns chest or ass and usually ended with Finn chanting 'mailman' or her stopping Sam so they could pray. In reality she stopped to 'pray' because she was so grossed out with the boys it was simple to come up with the excuse to pray. She was the president of the celibacy club after all. The petite brunette had never once pushed for more with Quinn, in fact Rae hadn't even attempted to touch Quinn at all during their make out sessions other then to grasp the Cheerios hips or run her hands up over her back and through her hair. They boys always complained or whined if she stopped their sessions. Out of the two girls Rae was the one who always pulled back before things got to far, never once complaining that Quinn had left her in an aroused state with no finish. Finding her resolve, Quinn stood up and pushed Rae back on the bed and straddled the point guard's hips once again. Moaning at the contact, Rae rests her hands on Quinns hips and watches the blondes face for any sign of discomfort or hesitancy. Quinn began rocking against Rae's hips, eliciting a low moan from the basketball player, rotating her hips in small constant circles Quinn is pleased with her actions when Rae involuntarily bucks her hips into Quinn for more contact as her eyes roll back into her head.

"Quinnnnn," Rae moaned before continuing "If y-you d-don't s-stop, I'm n-not g-going to b-be able t-to hold b-back."

Feeling empowered by Rae's moans and loss of control, Quinn applies more pressure and moves faster against Rae, biting back a moan as she feels Rae's cock twitch against her center. Leaning forward Quinn presses open mouth kisses up the smaller girls neck before moaning in her ear "Then don't. Let go for me Rae." With a strangled moan Rae bucked up against Quinn's hips twice before she's cumming in her boxers. At the same time Rae's bucking hips caused her erection to hit Quinn's clit and the Cheerio tumbled over the edge with a soft cry of the point guard's name. Collapsing on top of Rae, Quinn attempts to slow her breathing as she feels her blood rushing through her body.

"Wow. That was unexpected." Rae manages to mumble once she caught her breath.

Quinn giggled before rolling off the brunette to lay beside her. "Yeah, but so enjoyable. I need a shower now. I seem to be a little sticky."

A laugh escapes Rae at Quinn's words as she looks down her body at the wet stain on the front of her boxers.

"Funny me too."

"Rae," Quinn began after a few moments of comfortable silence. "Have you thought about what you want to do regarding the suppressants and what not?"

"I have thought about it so many times since getting those papers, even now I still debate about whether to stop taking the suppressants. I mean it's not like I have to worry about people calling me a freak anymore than they already do."

Sitting up, Quinn frowns at Rae's words. "You are not a freak Rae. Not to me, not to Puck or Santana or Brittany.. Please stop calling yourself that. I hate myself for ever having made you think or feel that about yourself. I want you to know that whatever you decide to do Rae, I will support you and stand behind you all the way."

Sitting up Rae wraps her arms around Quinn. "Thank you. Now go shower woman before I ravage you here and now..." Rae playfully growled in the Cheerios ear before nipping it playfully.

Giggling Quinn got off the bed before heading upstairs to take a shower, leaving Rae with her thoughts in the downstairs shower.

* * *

**Second AN Note: Thank you to those of you that have left reviews so far no one has had anything rude to say. Like I said I don't mind bad reviews as long as there is something constructive about it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So it is with my shit luck That I would fall and land on my ass, smash my back and jam my shoulder. The upside is my shoulder seems to have healed. I think I need to get my back checked out though. Anyway thank you to my faithful followers and your kind reviews. My muse seems to be hiding for this story but wont shut up regarding my other story. Good thing I have chapters already typed out. ;)**

* * *

"Oh My God Rae, this is fantastic." Quinn squealed as the two teenagers pulled up to the art gallery. Rae had kept their date simple yet intimate. The tiny guard had taken Quinn to a cozy mom and pop restaurant just outside of Lima, that Rae had been going to for years. They had some of the best vegan dishes as well as homemade comfort food dishes that Rae had ever had. Rae had given up being a vegan when research turned up that the substitutes that were used weren't always all natural or good for the body.

During the last two weeks Rae had been learning as much as possible about Quinn. Rae learned that she missed old fashioned home cooked meals and enjoyed painting and photography. So Rae had planned to have their dinner at her favourite restaurant that specialized in home cooked meals and then take Quinn to the gallery that just opened.

"I'm glad you like it Quinn."

Quinn leaned over and sweetly kissed Rae on the cheek before getting out of the truck. Smoothing down her white sun dress, she had worn it as it was unseasonably warm this October evening, and waited for Rae to come around the front of the vehicle and escort her into the Gallery.

Accepting a glass of sparkling cider, Rae watches Quinn move around and simply immerse herself in the photography displays. Watching Quinn's face light up as she enjoyed her surroundings, the simple pleasure of enjoying herself without worrying about what others thought of her, brought a smile to Rae's face. Rae had made the decision to stop taking the suppressants earlier in the week but was unsure how to tell Quinn. Rae had gotten so angry about how her fathers had taken away her choice and how they had dismissed her concerns and fears that she had been born in the wrong body. Now she had a chance to let nature take its natural course and let her body and herself become what she should have grown into. Rae had spoken to a lawyer to look into the double birth certificates and turns out that as both were issued and registered the same day, both were considered legal in a court of law, so Rae B. Berry was legally both a male and female.

"Hey my beautiful girl, you enjoy yourself tonight?' Rae asked wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist as they stood on Quinn's front porch.

"I did Rae. Thank you for a perfect night."

"I'm glad Quinn. You deserve it. You deserve so much more and if you will let me, I would like to try and give them to you."

Smiling, Quinn kisses Rae repeatedly leaving them both breathless. It was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever said to her.

"Okay pretty girl you need to go on in now. I have a state championship to win tomorrow and a hot date for the home coming dance afterwards. You may know her.. she has the potential to be homecoming queen." Rae teased the head cheerleader.

"Yeah? Well she sounds pretty lucky to have snagged you as a date."

"I like to think that I'm the lucky one, she did ask me to go with her after all." Rae replied softly. "Now I told your mom I would have you home early tonight and you are making me look bad. I will see you tomorrow."

Laughing softly, Quinn kisses Rae one last time before walking through her front door.

* * *

The roar of the crowd was deafening. The McKinley Titans were up 96 - 86 in the last 2 minutes of the game. Rae was on a hot streak and had moved through Dalton's defensive plays like butter. So far the tiny guard had been able to avoid the attempted screens and was able to set up play after play. Rae was currently working towards a triple double. She had scored 40 points, had 15 assists and was at 9 rebounds. Watching the movements of the opposing player, Rae read the pass set up as they reached center court. Signalling Noah for the pass and go steal, Rae catches the Dalton forward on a cross over dribble and passes the ball immediately to Noah for the easy lay-up, who in turn plays the ball off the backboard, allowing Rae to catch the rebound, sink the easy basket and achieve the triple double. Grinning Rae fist bumps Puck and immediately falling back to defense.

Dalton rallied back with 2 three point conversion free throws. Glancing up at the stop clock Rae notices that the last 30 seconds are winding down, tuning out the crowd Rae focus's on the attempted screen and slips around it catching the pass the guard had set up. Dribbling into Dalton's end, Rae slows down her pace avoiding the attempted foul, her small size and speed working to her advantage, with the last five seconds left, Rae alley-ops Finn for the slam dunk at the buzzer. The McKinley gym erupts in cheers, the Titans were State Champions.

Final score 100 - 92.

Rae is hoisted up onto Puck and Mike's shoulders as the fans began to spill on to the court in celebration of the win. Finally the two boys put Rae back on the ground so she can congratulate Dalton on a great game before being presented with the trophy. Basking in the moment Rae accepts the award for the game MVP. On Monday there would be an assembly to present players with their championship rings (Coach Sylvester pre ordered them, as failure was not an option, nor was it in Sues vocabulary) along with the awards for MVP, Most points in a game, and Most points in the season. Looking around, Rae spots her beautiful girlfriend looking on, beaming with pride at Rae for having been named the games Most Valuable Player. Winking, Rae blows Quinn a kiss before turning to her teammates and being engulfed by fist bumps high fives and overall congratulations.

* * *

"Finally," Rae thought to herself as she made her way back to the Cheerios locker room. She stops as she nears the corner hearing two voices arguing.

"For the last time Finn, We. Are. Not. Going. To. The. Dance. Together! You need to stop harassing me about this." Rae quirks an eyebrow at her girls obvious agitation towards the clumsy giant

"But I scored the final basket in tonight's game..."

"Yeah, after MY girlfriend, you know the game MVP, set you up with an easy alley-op" Quinn sarcastically replied.

"Pffft, so what? On Monday I will be named the season MVP, which will be so much cooler." Finn puffed out

Rae decided to make her presence known. "Hi baby. You ready to leave?"

"Rae! I thought you were going to shower first before leaving?"

"Nah, I decided not to seeing as I would just shower again once I got home in order to look my best for my date to the dance to night. Maybe you know her Finn?" At the tall jocks confused look Rae continues, "Yeah she stands about 5'4, has the most beautiful hazel eyes, blonde hair sexy voice, oh and she's the head cheerleader. Now show some fucking respect and Back. The. Fuck. Off. of my girl Hudson." Quinn placed her hand on Raes back rubbing soothing circles in an attempt to calm the pint sized guard

"Or what?" Finn asked scowling while trying to intimidate the smaller player by towering over her.

Smirking, Rae lifts her arm and snaps her fingers.

"Yo Cap what's going on?" "Trouble with frankenteen Berry?" Puck and Santana asked respectively.

"I don't know Hudson, do we have a problem or do you now understand that Quinn is off limits to you as a girlfriend?"

"You don't own or control her." Finn sulked out

"You're right I don't. Quinn is her own person and if she chooses to have a friendship with you despite how disrespectful you are to her, then that is her decision. I honestly thought that you and I had an understanding Finn that you had finally come to realize that you're not in love with Quinn but the idea of her."

Scowling Finn kicked a locker and walked away. He may not have understood all that was said but he understood enough to know that he had been out maneuvered.

"I would hug you right now baby but you stink."

Rae pouted for a minute before shrugging with a devious glint in her eye.

"That's fine Quinn. Where's Britt Santana?"

"Right here Rae-Rae." The bubbly cheerleader answered for her girlfriend as she handed Rae her things. "Sani said I needed to get your bag and jacket from your locker because Finn was being a d-bag."

"Thank you Duckie. See you at my place in few minutes?"

"You bet Rae."

Ignoring Quinn Rae turns her attention to Puck. "Noah you ready dude?"

Seeing the smirk playing upon Rae's face Puck. "You bet JewBro."

The two ballers began walking away leaving a smirking Santana, a giggling Brittany and scowling Quinn.

"I thought I was riding with you Rae."

"Well seeing as it was stated that I stink too badly for a hug Quinn, I figured you could catch a ride with Santana and Brittany so you wouldn't be confined in a small space with my decidedly sweaty smelly self. Well at least that's the considerate thing to do when ones partner has stated the body odour of the other is too over whelming to express affectionate contact?" Rae rambled/ranted innocently before turning away and walking down the hall with Puck, covertly fist bumping him.

"She got you there Q. C'mon I'll give a ride back to Berry's seeing as we're all going there anyway."

* * *

**Second AN Note: Thank you to those of you that have left reviews so far no one has had anything rude to say. Like I said I don't mind bad reviews as long as there is something constructive about it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Yay another update. Thank you to my loyal readers and followers. I also want to say thank you to everyone for your kind reviews.**

* * *

Beating the girls back to the house, Puck and Rae laugh as they descend into the basement to Rae's living area. Since receiving the paper work that deeded the house to her and the assets, Rae had remodeled some. In the old living room Rae had set up a pool table and a bumper pool table. She had cleared out all of her 'fathers' items and left them in the care of the family lawyer to deal with. Rae had toyed with the thought of selling the house and buying a new one but in the end decided that this was her home, her space to get away from everything. The basement was Rae's sanctuary.

"Alright Noah, here is your suit for tonight. Go shower in your room. I had the plumbers in here on Monday. Each bathroom is now outfitted with its own hot water tank so you no longer have to worry about the girls using all the hot water or having to fight for a shower. Now there is no excuse... get out and go to your own room."

Laughing Puck fist bumps Rae before walking back up the stairs. Shaking her head at her friends antics, Rae immediately strips and gets in her shower. Moaning appreciatively as the hot water beats down on her back and shoulders Rae simply lets the water beat down for a few minutes before beginning to wash the sweat from the game off her body. Feeling soft but firm hands run across her shoulders and back Rae laughs softly.

"We have to be quick Santana, you know how possessive Quinn is." Rae teases her girlfriend and smirks at the possessive growl emitted from the blonde behind her.

"Hi my beautiful girl." Rae greets cheekily and soon moans as Quinn nips her shoulder. Quinn snakes one hand across Rae's abs, knowing how sensitive that area is and the other hand slides up, gently, to Rae's throat to tip the tiny guards head back. "Mine." Quinn growls in Rae's ear before she begins to nip and suck on Rae's neck. The tiny guard moans out her agreement as she reaches behind to anchor herself to Quinn. "Think you are funny Rae? Hmmm? Think it's funny to tease your girlfriend by pretending that its another girl in your shower? Touching you where only I should be touching you? Especially after getting me all worked up over you putting Hudson is place after being named the MVP in the State Championship game. " Quinn's hand had teased across Rae's abs and had finally descended lower, gently stroking Rae's erection.

"Fuck Quinn." Rae moaned out. "Baby I NEED to touch you right now." Turning around Rae backs the Cheerio up against the shower wall before attacking her lips in a desperate need. Trailing her hands down Quinns and back up her sides, Rae breaks the kiss to stare into Quinns eyes looking for even a hint of reluctance. Seeing none, Rae moves her hands up to cup the blondes breasts, brushing the taut nipples with the pads of her thumbs. Hearing Quinns breathless moan at the contact, Rae dips her head and gently takes one into her mouth and begins teasing it with her tongue. If it was possible, Rae felt her self harden even more at the helpless noises that Quinn was making. Pulling back after a few minutes Rae looks up at Quinn, taking in the darkened iris's and large pupils.

"I'm not going to take you here in the shower Quinn. I'm not ready for that yet. But I do know that want to be inside you so badly." Trailing her fingers down Quinns body Rae stops as she reaches the cheerleaders sex.

"Please Rae," Quinn whimpered out "I need to feel apart of you in me."

Groaning at Quinn's words Rae slips her hand further and trails her fingers along Quinn's outer lips, teasing and coaxing moans out of the blonde Cheerio finally dipping in between them only to let out a low moan at the wetness her fingers encounter.

"Jesus Quinn, you're dripping."

Ghosting her fingers over the sensitive nub that was protruding from its hood, Rae teased and danced her fingers over Quinns clit until the girl growled out her frustration and canted her hips towards Rae's fingers. Taking the hint Rae slowly slid her fingers inside Quinns tight wet opening, both moaning at the feeling. Moving at an unhurried almost languid pace, Rae thrusts in and out, making sure to curl her fingers over that slight rough spongy spot, driving the blonde insane. Feeling Quinns walls fluttering around her fingers, Rae speeds her thrusts and presses on Quinns clit with her thumb, effectively causing the cheerleader to come undone. Quinn bites down on Rae's neck to muffle her scream of release leaving a bruise which in turn causes Rae to reach her release.

"Wow." is all the point guard can say as the water continues to beat down on the two teens.

Quinn smiles lazily and begins to soap up, cleansing any traces of their activity in the shower from both their bodies.

"Quinn, there's some thing that I need to tell you," Rae blurted out nervously and continued at the cheerleaders arched brow "I-I've decided to stop taking the suppressant. I want to let what is supposed to happen, happen to my body."

"Baby I told you that I would stand by you no matter your decision ." Quinn kissed the tip of Rae's nose before continuing. "Now lets finish up so we can get ready for this dance."

Smiling Rae washed her hair as Quinn stepped out of the shower.

"I'm stealing your robe Rae. S and Britt are helping me with my hair and make up tonight. We'll meet you and Puck in your games room?"

"Ok Quinn sounds like a plan."

Leaving the smaller girl to finish her shower, Quinn runs up two flights of stairs to get started on getting ready.

Having finished her shower, Rae stepped out of the bathroom and in to her bedroom. Grabbing her tux, Rae tosses it on to the bed as she grabs a pair of silk boxers that match the vest and tie, a rich emerald green.

Finally dressed and hair styled, Rae meets Puck at the pool table.

"Damn JewBro, you clean up nice."

"Thank you Noah, you look very nice as well. Shall we play a rack while waiting for the ladies?"

"Boston or 9-ball?"

"Boston."

After a few racks played, the two friends had turned on Rae's sound system and cracked a few beers while waiting for the Unholy Trinity to finish getting dressed. Rae was currently singing along to Basshunter's Dota as she cleaned the table and Puck picking up the bass line

"Triple bank side pocket" Rae called her shot as Brittany came down the stairs. Making the shot Rae hugs the bubbly blonde as the other boy pouted.

"You look beautiful Duckie. Don't pout Noah, you are showing up at the dance with two of the three hottest girls at home coming tonight."

Finishing their beers the two friends fist bump as the bubbly blonde dances around the room waiting for the other two cheerleaders. Rae smirks at the next song that comes on over the speakers and begins to sing along and soon Brittany is singing along as well.

"I guess the village didn't raise you right

Nobody is going to mourn you tonight...

There are consequences in this life

a punishment to fit the crime...

The king is dead

But the queen is alive!"

Laughing at the three friends from where Quinn and Santana had been watching at the bottom of the stairs the Latina has an idea that she knows all will be on board with for Monday.

"Alright lets not let my hotness go to waste and gets our dance on."

Turning around Rae is stunned to see the head cheerleader looking stunning in her light green dress the perfect contrast to the darker emerald that Rae was wearing.

"Noah could you get the corsages please." Rae asked unable to take her eyes off Quinn.

Smirking the mohawk haired boy did as asked, giving his dates their corsages and handing Rae the one she bought for Quinn, a white gardenia with a green band.

"You look absolutely stunning Quinn." Rae complimented as she slipped the corsage on to Quinns wrist.

"Thank you Rae, you don't look so bad your self." Quinn replied blushing

"Yeah yeah everyone looks hot lets go. I wants to get my dance on with my girl."

Laughing softly Rae gathers everyone out the front door and into the limo she had rented to take them to homecoming.

* * *

**Second AN Note: Thank you to those of you that have left reviews so far no one has had anything rude to say. Like I said I don't mind bad reviews as long as there is something constructive about it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Yay another update. Thank you to my loyal readers and followers. I also want to say thank you to everyone for your kind reviews.**

* * *

Walking into the gym, Rae couldn't help but be impressed by the transformation that the dance committee had completed. They had turned the gym into an autumn harvest moon in a matter of hours and managed to make it look classy instead of cheesy.

"Rae-Rae dance with me" Brittany demanded as a fast techno/house song began playing.

Rae allowed herself to be dragged out onto the dance floor and began dancing with her best friend. Soon Santana, Quinn, and Puck joined the two friends on the floor.

* * *

An hour later found Rae jacket less and singing back up for Blaine Anderson who happened to be the Captain for Dalton's basketball team and dating Kurt.

_"I'm not going to teach him how to dance with you_

_He's got two left feet..._"

Winking at her girlfriend whom was dancing with Puck, Rae gave herself to the music and danced around with Blaine and Tina.

When the song finished, Rae got off the stage and grabbed a glass of punch to quench the dryness in the back of her throat. Hearing a squeal of delight Rae turns towards the sound and finds her self once again being lead out onto the dance floor, this time by Kurt. Stopping for a moment the tiny guard smiles as she recognizes the beginning of Duck Sauce's Barbra Streisand. Soon the two began dancing as they had in the mall the previous year when the boy convinced her not to get a nose job after getting elbowed in the face during basketball practice. Soon the entire junior class as well as half the senior class were joining in on the dance that started with her and Kurt as well as the glee club kids.

"Attention students, would the nominees for Home Coming King and Queen please make their way to the stage." Principal Figgins monotone voice began. "Nominees for Home Coming Queen are; Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Tina Cohen-Chang. Your nominations for Home Coming King are; Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and Michael Chang."

Rae stands with Brittany clapping and whistling as the home coming court nominees were announced.

"And your Home Coming Queen is, Drum roll please... Quinn Fabray."

Rae beams with pride and cheers when her beautiful girlfriend is crowned.

"Now for your king... It seems we have anarchy students, with the majority of write in votes, your Home Coming King is, your State Champion and MVP, Rae Berry."

Rae stands there shocked as the gym erupts in cheers, aside from Finn whom looks like a Heinz tomato as his anger eats at him from once again losing to Rae. Finally Brittany pushes Rae up to the stage. Accepting her Crown Rae turns to her girlfriend and is met with a gentle smile and sparkling hazel eyes. Neither of them notice Finn storm off stage as Figgins announces them for their obligatory dance together as King and Queen. Rae bows to her lady and giggles when Quinn courtesies in return before taking Rae's offered hand. Rae doesn't really hear what song is being sang as she stares into Quinn's eyes with soft wonder and amazement. Two weeks ago Quinn barely acknowledged that Rae was a human and now the head cheerleader was her girlfriend, after she had been the one pursuing Rae. Leaning in Rae kisses her girl chastely as she remembers their surroundings, once the song ended.

The couple make their way over to the photo booth to have their obligatory pictures taken as the Home Coming King and Queen, and then a group picture was taken of Rae, Puck and the Un-Holy Trinity.

Returning back to where the punch was set up, Rae has a glass as Sue watches her like a hawk.

"Drink up Berry, you actually earned it this time. But then again I never expected anything less then a State Championship from you and for once you didn't disappoint or make me regret in making you team captain."

"Umm.. Thank you Coach."

"Yeah Yeah don't mention it. Now go and dance with my head Cheerio."

Rae finished her cup and wondered back out on to the dance floor to where Britt was dancing with Mike and Santana and Quinn were laughing at something Puck was telling them.

Looking up at the stage Rae saw Blaine motioning for her to join him once again. Quinn watched the two friends as they conversed for a moment then the beginning notes to Best Day of my Life were heard.

_"I had a dream so big and loud_

_I jumped so high I touched the clouds_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, Wooh_

_I stretched my hands out to the sky_

_We danced with monsters through the night_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, Wooh..."_

Quinn smiled as she watched her girlfriend and Blaine sing and dance.

"Hey Q-Ball."

"Hey Santana. Where is Britt?"

"She went to talk to coach for a moment. She is helping in trying to set up a song for Becky and needs Coach to convince Becky to go upon stage or at least go to the front of the crowd."

"What song and who is singing?"

"Britt didn't tell me what song and as far as I know it will be the boys and Rae singing to her. C'mon lets get our dance on."

Quinn danced with her best friend while they waited for Brittany to come back. The two friends giggled as Rae and Puck sing Bowling for Soups "Girl all the bad Guys Want".

Looking out into the crowd Rae throws a wink out to Quinn as she sings the last verse

_"...Now I am watching wrestling_

_trying to be a tough guy_

_listening to rap metal with turn tables in my eyes_

_I cant grow a mustache_

_and I ain't got no season pass_

_All I got is a moped..."_

Taking a breather for a few moments and a drink from the bottle of water that Brittany had brought during the last song with a thumbs up indicating that the plan was a go. Rae watched as Sue gently maneuvered Becky into the front of the stage before speaking to the crowd.

"Alright everyone we are going to bring a little country back in this place for a minute or two. Yeah yeah, I know," Rae continued when hearing the grumbling and a few groans. "But this is for a special woman here tonight. To remind her that the actions of two uncouth football players is not the opinion held by the rest of us. Becky this is for you pretty girl from all of us up here."

_"We go out to a party somewhere_

_The moment we walk in the door_

_People stop and everybody stares_

_She don't know what they're staring for_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_(Never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_(No, she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

_There she goes just walking down the street_

_And someone lets a whistle out_

_A girl like her, she just can't see_

_What the fuss is all about_

_And she don't know she's beautiful_

_(Never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_(No, she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

_Mornin' comes and her hair's all a mess_

_That's when she thinks she looks her worst_

_It's times like this she don't know why_

_I can't take my eyes off her_

_And she don't know she's beautiful_

_(Never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_(No, she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_(Never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_(No, she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_(Never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_(No, she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her" _

When the song was over, Quinn had tears in her eyes. Some how Rae had convinced some of the most popular boys, probably with the help of Puck, to sing Kenny Chesney's She don't know she's beautiful to Becky. It was the sweetest thing that Quinn could remember being done for the assistant coach. Rae hoped off the stage and was enveloped in a big hug by the downs girl and proceeded to hug the rest of the guys that had been on stage. Rae walked up to Quinn and gave the cheerleader a small smile.

"I hope you're not mad Qui.."

The rest of the sentence was cut off when Quinn pressed her lips to Rae's.

"That was soo sweet of you to do Rae."

Rae was blushing at Quinn's exclamation.

Shrugging Rae pulls Quinn closer and begins to dance with her as Tina, Kurt and Blaine began singing Feel It In My Bones. The couple danced together for a few songs before sitting down at a table, well more like Quinn sitting in Rae's lap as they watched their friends out on the floor having fun.

* * *

**Second AN Note: So as a rule of personal thumb I dislike including entire songs in my fics, generally because I feel it doesn't add anything to a fic unless it is broken down with thoughts and actions in between verses. However I felt the Kenny Chesney song was perfect as it fit Rae's view of Becky as mentioned earlier in the fic.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Finally an update. I apologize for the delay and give a heads up that Im not sure when I will update again. I have a family member in the hospital and its potentially their last days so updating wasnt a priority for me.**

* * *

"Anytime you are ready to leave let me know baby. Tonight has been the best night of my life." Rae confessed.

"I'm glad that I was the one who was here with you then." Quinn replied leaning into to kiss the point guard.

"All right all, this is the last dance so find that special someone and hold them close." Puck announced.

"May I?" Rae asked as both she and Quinn stood up.

Quinn giggled at Rae's formality in asking. "You may."

"_I'm Not a perfect person _

_There's many things that I wish I didn't do _

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you.._."

Rae listened to Quinn's soft husky voice sing along to Puck's rendition of Hoobastank's The Reason as they moved to the music. All too soon the song was over and the couple made their way out to the parking lot towards the limo waiting for the other three to arrive.

"How did you keep Santana and Brittany from screwing in this while we were inside?" Quinn asked

Smirking Rae kissed the tip of her nose before responding. "I offered the driver a bonus that he couldn't turn down if he kept the doors locked and armed even if he was sitting in it. I'm sure they made do with the many janitors closets in the building. I know that they have made use of them during school hours. Besides I felt it was fair enough retaliation for all the times Santana has teased me about having blue balls and interrupting our sweet kisses. "

"Devious... I like it" Quinn giggled out.

Spotting Puck and Brittany in the crowd Rae leaned in to whisper in Quinn's ear. "Wait for it, Santana is going to storm over here and lose her shit for my keeping them out of the limo in 5, 4, 3 , 2, 1."

"What the hell Berry! What in the fucking hell did you bribe the driver with in order to keep Britts and I from getting our sweet lady kisses on in this ride? He even turned down the offer to watch the two of us, I mean seriously who does that? He must be gay. We had to use the janitors closet. My girl deserves better then that."

"You're right she does... that's why she has a room at my house Satan. Besides I didn't want to ride in the limo that would have reeked of the two of you. You need to learn that some things and places are off limits to you rutting like a cat in heat." Rae explained with a straight face.

"_Gilipollas_". Santana muttered at Rae.

"_Chupame la polla_" Rae replied with a smile on her face and then began to laugh hysterically at the look on Santana's face. Brittany's quiet giggling didn't help Rae keep anything resembling a look of composure

"Oh come now did you think that you are the only one who can speak Spanish Satan? I have been speaking Spanish fluently since I was ten."

"What did you just say to her Jewbro?"

"I may have told her to suck my dick for calling me an asshole." Rae giggled out

"Damn that's badass bro." Puck held out is fist for Rae to bump.

Tapping the top of the limo in a succession of taps Rae waits a moment and then the driver popped out.

"Hi James, we are finally ready to head back to the house."

Nodding the driver comes around and opens the door for the teens. Rae discreetly hands James a wad of bills as promised for his bonus to keep anyone and everyone out of the back of the limo while they had been dancing inside.

Turning on the stereo in the back Rae and Puck begin to sing to Numb/Encore as Rae connects her mp3 player in. Puck picking up Jay-Z's rap and Rae picking up Chester's harmony and the rest of the Linkin Park song. Brittany was startled at the raw emotion in Rae's voice as she sang the chorus to numb. She resolved to talk to the point guard later about how Rae had been dealing with her fathers abandoning her and attempting to force Rae to be something she was not.

Pulling up to the house Rae notices a crowd was milling around on the property.

"Noah tell me you didn't" Rae began.

"Oh c'mon Jewbro we are State champs, you're Homecoming King and the game MVP, we have to party tonight." The mohawk teen reasoned.

Biting back a sigh, Rae counts to ten before responding to the taller teen. "You are responsible for any damages and if I find anyone and I mean anyone in my room you will not like the consequences. Oh and you are responsible for all liquor and beer and judging by the smile on your face its already here. I mean it Noah, no one in my room other then Quinn and Duckie.. And maybe Santana too." Rae teased the feisty cheerleader and was flipped off for the effort.

Getting out of the limo Rae hears cheers from the small crowd, mostly the basket ball team, their dates and the gleeks minus Finn, were waiting. Shaking her head, Rae bends and helps Quinn out of the car and unlocks the front door once they reached the house. Puck ran around the house setting up the kegs and make shift bar for the night. Rae smiles and gives high fives and fist bumps to her teammates as she walks through the crowd. Setting up the laptop to randomize the play list using the dj software that was installed, Rae connects it to the stereo and begins to blast the tunes. Soon people are dancing on the makeshift dance floor and playing beer pong. The girls had changed out of their dresses into different outfits Rae and Noah had ditched their jackets and ties. The two friends found them selves playing beer pong against their teammates, easily winning the matches. At the sound of cheering and cat calls the two friends bow out of the next challengers request and head towards the noise and find the three cheerleaders in the midst of doing body shots, well more like Brittany and Santana doing body shots and Quinn pouring the alcohol for the other two. Laughing softly, Rae grabbed a beer and decided to start dancing and get lost in the music. Soon Rae was joined on the floor by Mike and Brittany. The three friends had command of the dance floor no matter the genre of music being played they almost seemed to be having a dance off until they were dancing in unison to each other.

Quinn watched as her girlfriend danced with Mike and Brittany and smiled as the smaller girl let loose. In the short two weeks that Quinn had been dating the point guard, Rae had become more comfortable in her skin and more relaxed with the popular crowd, who would have thought that Puck of all people would be a good influence on someone. Between the Head Cheerio and the self proclaimed badass, the jocks and the other popular kids had come to accept the tiny guard, and now that the jv basketball team were state champs, with Rae named the game MVP and most likely going to be named the season MVP, its as if everyone looked past the fact that Rae had been the subject of scorn and ridicule and wanted to chill with the tiny point guard. Quinn made her way behind her girlfriend, wrapped her arm around the tiny guards waist and gently pulled Rae back into her font and began to move her hips in sync with Rae's. Soon the two girls were lost in the rhythm of their bodies and the beat of the music and had seemed to be in their own bubble. All too soon they were brought out of their bubble by a commotion at the door. Looking over Rae sees a drunk Finn arguing with Puck and Mike just inside the door.

* * *

**Second AN Note: I used a rough translation for the Spanish so I apologize if it is incorrect.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Finally an update. I apologize for the delay and give a heads up that Im not sure when I will update again. Said Family member mentioned in the last chapter passed away Easter Sunday. I had been with family and have recently come back to my stories.**

* * *

"Dude go home, you are drunk and just going to cause problems." Mike tried reasoning with the taller teen.

"This is a party for the team right? Well I'm part of the team and the glee club so I can be here." Finn slurred out.

Sighing Rae whispered in Quinn's ear to go get Santana as she removed her vest. Rae walked over to where the boys were arguing as she unbuttoned her cuffs and a few buttons on her shirt.

"What's the problem here?"

"He's drunk Rae." Mike answered

"You're right I am. And I brought some friends with me. I'm coming in one way or another." Finn slurred out trying to push his way past the three friends.

"Friends?" Rae questioned in amusement , pushing Finn back out the door as she spies Karofsky and Azimio out by the vehicles. "Some friends you got there. They slushied Becky Jackson for no reason and both got their ass's handed to them by a girl. Nobody will be seen with them in McKinley anymore after word got around. I thought you were better than that Finn."

Better than what?" Finn slurred as he tried to narrow his gaze at Rae.

"Being a Lima Loser. You keep hanging around those two and that's what you are going to be."

"It's better then being a freak."

"Yeah well this freak landed the Head Cheerleader." Rae smirked at the taller boy.

Finn swung and missed, Rae yelled out for the boys to move him outside as she wasn't going to have the idiot fuck up her house.

"Last chance to walk away Finn because if you swing at me again I will knock your ass out in front of all these people."

"Fuck you." Finn screamed as he charged.

Sighing Rae centred herself, and kicked out Finns legs once he got close enough. A quick glance showed Rae that Mike and Noah along with the rest of the basketball team were keeping Azimio and Karofsky from joining in. She watched as Finn struggled to get to his feet.

"Just stay down Finn. I don't want to do this, I don't want to hurt you."

The taller boy snarled as he tried to charge her again and Rae side stepped him once again and watched as he did a face plant in the front lawn. She felt sorry for the taller boy. She really didn't want to hurt him like she had with Karofsky and Azimio but if he forced her to defend herself she would.

"Damn it Finn, just walk away." Rae muttered to herself as the taller boy once again got to his feet. He was bleeding from a small cut on his face due to his face plant. She watched as he steadied himself instead of charging this time. Looking behind him Rae saw the cops pull up, seems the neighbours called them. Finn clenched his fists as he began to walk towards her slowly he waited half a beat before swinging at Rae again. This time Rae stepped into his reach and gave him a shot to his solar plexus before following up with an uppercut that knocked the taller boy out when he had doubled over. Rae was shaking her hand out as the police got out of their vehicles.

"All right break it up. Everyone go home." The younger of the two officers yelled out.

"Rae are you ok?" Quinn asked as she ran over to the tiny guard.

"I'm fine baby. Can you go grab the paperwork that my fathers mailed? The ones declaring my emancipation and ownership of the house. Please." At Quinns nod Rae gives her a kiss. "Thank you."

Sighing she turns her attention to the older officer making his way over to her as people began to trickle out of her house.

"Good evening gentleman, or rather good morning. How can I help you?"

"We were called in regards to a disturbance and noise complaint at this address. Are your parents home?"

"No sir. My fathers no longer live here. This is my home. Excuse me a moment please" Rae answered her cell that had began to ring.

"Yes James, thank you for arranging everything so quickly. Just have them take everyone home and send me the bill oh and tell the drivers to let their passengers know that they can come get their keys in the morning."

"Sorry officer. I had all drivers put their keys in a lock box and had intended all to stay the night but given the current circumstances I thought it best that they had a safe way home. Im sorry for the disturbance but Mr. Hudson showed up on my doorstep clearly intoxicated and when he was refused entrance he attempted to pick a fight. I moved it outside so no one else would get hurt as he was acting belligerent. We have been at odds as I am currently dating his ex girlfriend and he hasn't taken it well."

The officer that Rae had failed to ask his name just stared at her for a few minutes, as if weighing the truth of her words. Rae looked over to see his partner speaking with Mike and Noah. Santana and Brittany were standing in the doorway helping the basketball team and their dates get their house keys before they left in their respective safe rides home. Quinn came out a moment later with the requested paperwork and handed it to Rae.

"I asked my girlfriend to get these documents to show that I am legally emancipated and that the ownership of this house is in fact in my name. I apologize again for the disturbance and realize that you were called once the altercation began to get physical out in the front lawn. My house is sound proof. All I wanted was a night to celebrate the championship win with my teammates and close friends."

The officer looked over the documents and radioed in for a run on Rae's background. He walked over to where his partner had begun to walk towards him and Rae as he had finished with Mike and Noah's statements.

"According to Mr. Chang and Puckerman, Mr. Hudson showed up 'drunk as a skunk' and attempted to pick a fight and things were moved outside to avoid injury to any other additional parties. Seems Mr Hudson did not take well to his ex girlfriend dating his enemy Ms Berry."

"Did they say anything else?"

"Just that it was self defense and that he had been given plenty of chances to walk away before Ms Berry knocked him out effectively ending the fight."

The older of the two watched as a tall blonde came out and handed Rae a bag of peas to put on her hand and one to place on Hudson's face where a nasty bruise and a knot was forming from catching the uppercut. Quinn was currently fussing over her girlfriends hand worrying that their could be broken bones as the hand had swollen near twice its normal size. The other officers that had arrived and been taking statements from other party goers as well, came over and advised that the statements provided corroborated the two boys statements that Hudson started the fight and Berry had been defending herself. His radio crackled and he finally received the information that the documents were legit and that Berry had no previous priors. Making his way back over to where Rae was standing with Quinn watching as Hudson began to stir.

"Here you are Ms. Berry," Began as he handed back Rae her paperwork. "Everything checks out and the witnesses all state that Mr. Hudson here started the fight. Do you wish to press charges?"

"No. I think him being knocked out by a girl in front of his teammates is punishment enough. Either take him home to his mother or let him sleep it off in the drunk tank. either way I don't care what happens as long as he is off my property."

"Fair enough. Will you let me take you to the hospital to get your hand looked at? It looks like you may have broken something or chipped a knuckle at the very least ." After a very pointed glare from Quinn, Rae accepted.

After locking her room to ensure everyone else stayed out and if Santana tried to pick the lock, she would get a nasty shock, petty of Rae but satisfying as Santana needed to learn to respect Rae's space and keep out of it when the point guard wasn't home, She and Quinn had left with the officers and were currently sitting in the examination room at the hospital.

* * *

**Second AN Note:**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Finally an update. I apologize for the delay and give a heads up that Im not sure when I will update again. So I'm back. still dealing with family things and what not but yay an update. WARNING tiny lemon.**

* * *

"Ah Miss Berry, we meet again, and congratulations on the win."

"Hello Dr Johan and thank you."

"Well I'm afraid that you have broken one of the metatarsals in your right hand and we will have to cast it. However there is too much swelling at the moment so we will have to put you in a temporary air cast tonight and for tomorrow Monday we should be able to put an actual cast on your hand and we will be able to tell if you will need surgery. I thought with your teachings you would know how to throw a punch." Dr Johan teased trying to soften the news he just delivered.

"They have and I do, but I pulled back on the uppercut and twisted my hand so I wouldn't snap the drunken fools neck. Instead I just snapped one of my bones in my hand.

Dr Johan nodded in understanding as he began fitting one of the child sized air casts on Rae's hand.

"When you wake up in the morning your hand is going to hurt like a bitch. Take one of the pain killers from your prescription that you filled two weeks ago. Normally I would suggest taking one tonight but I can smell the alcohol on you from your celebrations earlier in the evening."

"Great Doc, now this beautiful girl is going to be drugging me again for the next few days." Ray cheekily replied while smiling at her girlfriend.

"You bet your ass I will be Rae."

Laughing at the young couple Dr Johan finished up with the cast and gave Quinn the slip for Rae to book her appointment on Monday.

Coming out of the ER the two teens were greeted by the officer that had given them a ride, he was still filling out the report regarding having taken Rae to the hospital for treatment.

"Ah Miss Berry and Miss Fabray I'm just finishing up here if you two would like a ride back to Miss Berry's house."

"That would be much appreciated sir." Quinn replied. Rae nodded her agreement as well when the officer looked at her for confirmation.

Ten minutes later found the girls back at Rae's house. Having just walked through the door Rae is surprised that everything from the party had been cleaned up. Noah came out from the kitchen with a beer in hand.

"Hey JewBro. What's the verdict?"

"Broken bone. Have to go back on Monday to get it cast properly at the very least, at the worst, I may be looking at surgery. Hand is too swollen for them to be able to tell right now."

"All that for knocking out Finn."

"Yeah. Who knew that the idiot had a head like a brick wall. That'll teach me to pull a punch." Rae grumbled.

Noah laughed at Rae's grumbling before replying. "Oh yeah Satan is pissed at you. Seems that she got a nasty little shock when she tried to pick your lock."

Rae giggled for a few moments. "Yeah, well maybe she will start to respect boundaries, and that when I say that my room is off limits to her I mean it."

"I doubt it JewBro. Anyway I'm off to bed. Have a good night."

"Good night Noah."

"Rae, what did you do?" Quinn asked as Rae punched in the combination to release to lock on her door.

"I knew that Santana would be unable to resist getting back at me for making sure she and Brittany couldn't get their freak on in the limo earlier. With both of us out of the house I knew she would try to get into my room and persuade Britt to get their lady action on down there, so I rigged the actual lock mechanism to shock anyone who tried to pick the lock itself. Nothing strong enough to cause permanent harm but enough to hurt."

'Rae that's terrible."

Rae locked and re-armed her door knowing full well that Santana would try to barge in on them in the morning and shrugged before replying. "As I said to Noah, maybe she will learn to respect boundaries. Besides the only people who should be getting their freak on down here is you and I."

Rae grabbed a beer from her fridge and drank half of it before setting it down on the counter. She attempted to unbutton her shirt but once again struggled with having only one good hand.

"Here baby let me help you." Quinn softly demanded as she moved Rae's hands out of the way.

Quinn began slowly unbuttoning the dress shirt, kissing the skin that was revealed to her as each button was undone. "Mmm do you know how turned on I was from watching you tonight? Watching you out maneuver my ex boyfriend as he tried to hit you? Then you finally knocking him out?" Quinn asked as she pushed the shirt off Rae's shoulders. Rae shook her head as she kicked off her dress shoes still watching Quinn. Quinn grabbed Rae's good hand and slid it under the hem of her baby doll dress slowly guiding it up her thigh stopping inches short from her center.

"Feel for your self baby." Quinn whispered against Rae's lips.

Swallowing Rae moved her hand those last few inches and moaned at the wetness gathering in her girlfriends panties. Without thought, Rae began to softly tease her fingers over Quinn's outer lips before pressing against the hard nub in the center. Listening to Quinn's soft moans were like magic to Rae's ears. Tracing her fingers higher, Rae dips her hand into Quinn's panties and slides her fingers through the blondes slick folds. Teasing the girls swollen clit Rae began rubbing it in small circles as Quinn wrapped her arms around the shorter girls neck. Quinn began trembling at Rae's ministrations giving the shorter girl the tell tale sign that she was close. Rubbing faster Rae gently rolls then pinches Quinn's clit causing a soft cry of her name as Quinn reached her peak. Stilling her fingers Rae waits until her girlfriend had stopped shaking before removing them from her panties. Looking Quinn in the eye, Rae brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean.

"Mm baby you taste divine. I want to taste more of you." Rae moaned out.

Moaning at her words, Quinn smashed her mouth against Rae's in a demanding kiss before replying. "Then do it baby." Quinn grabbed Rae's belt and pulled the smaller girl into the bedroom. Quinn let go of Rae's belt once they had reached the bed and removed her dress as Rae unbuckled her belt and undid her pants. Rae sighed as some of the pressure was alleviated from her straining erection. Kicking out of her pants, Rae's breath catches in her throat as she looks over at the bed. Quinn was lying against the pillows wearing a matching pale green bra and panty set and to Rae she had never looked more beautiful then she did in that moment. The center of Quinn's underwear were completely soaked. Quinn watched with hooded eyes as Rae crawled up the bed towards her and spread her legs as Rae settled between them. Trailing teasing kisses up the inside of each thigh, Rae breathes in her girlfriends arousal. Biting back a moan Rae places gentle kisses against Quinn's center before licking the girl through the material.

"Can I remove these baby?" Rae asked softly

"You better Rae. I want to feel your mouth against me."

Shivering at Quinn's words, Rae gently removed the garment before returning to her previous position between her girls legs. Rae's mouth watered at the sight of Quinn's sex glistening and bare. Unable to hold out any longer Rae gives a long lick to Quinn's outer lips and moans at the taste. Repeating the action Rae parts the lower lips with her tongue and teases the hard nub before moving her tongue lower, teasing Quinn's opening as she tried to gather as much of her girlfriends essence on her tongue as she could. Quinn was softly bucking her hips against Rae and emitting soft moans as Rae explored her with her tongue. Rae continued to tease Quinn's opening until she heard a growl of frustration, then thrust it into the source of her new addiction. Rae thrust in and out of Quinns opening trying to lick as much as she could of the inside of the moaning blonde before attaching her lips to Quinn's neglected clit. Suckling gently Rae began to flick the tip of her tongue against the pulsing nub before tracing the alphabet. As Quinn's moans increased in pitch and fever, Rae gently thrust two fingers into her and curled them inside hitting that rough spongy spot just right, causing her girlfriend to come undone with small scream followed by Rae's name being moaned out as she came. Rae moaned as Quinn's cum gushed out on to her fingers and proceeded to lick every inch, cleaning her until a gentle push to her head made her stop.

"No more, I'm too sensitive baby." Quinn moaned out.

Rae chuckled to herself, feeling smug and laid her head on Quinn's thigh as the blonde ran her fingers through Rae's hair. A few minutes later Rae heard Quinn's soft snores. The blonde had fallen asleep. Rae groaned as she slowly shifted away from the sleeping blonde, she was still painfully hard. Rae carefully got off the bed and quietly made her way to the bathroom to take care of her problem knowing that it was past the point of going away on its own. Biting back a groan, Rae tugged her boxers down and proceeded to rub one out. It didn't take her long and she was surprised that she hadn't cum when her girlfriend did. Cleaning up Rae left the bathroom and found a pair of old gym shorts to put on her girlfriend, just incase Brittany decided to come down and wake them. After all besides Rae, Brittany was the only other person who knew the code to the lock. Once she had successfully dressed Quinn in the shorts Rae curled up next to the sleeping blonde and let Quinn's breathing lull her into sleep.

* * *

**Second AN Note:**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Finally an update. I apologize for the delay. Got a sinus infection that knocked me on my ass for the last two weeks but got some drugs and well on my way to getting better.**

**Thank you to all of you that follow and continu to stick with this story as well as my other one.**

* * *

Rae woke up to the smell of breakfast and the soft murmur of voices in her living room. Stretching Rae had to bite back a groan of pain as her hand began to throb in agonizing pain. Damn Finn and him having a cinder block for a head. Getting out of bed, Rae stumbled her way out of her bedroom and was greeted with the sight of her friends in her small kitchen making pancakes and bacon.

"Morning Rae." Brittany chirped as she gave the point guard a bear hug.

"Morning Duckie." Rae replied once Brittany had let her go. "It smells delicious everyone."

Brittany dragged the smaller girl over to the island and sat her down. When Rae raised an eyebrow at the taller girl, Brittany simply shrugged before answering the unasked question.

"Quinn already filled us in and I know you need to eat before she drugs you this morning and I can tell you are in pain Rae. I can see it in your eyes."

Rae smiled weakly as a plate was placed in front of her. Taking a bite of the pancakes, Rae let out a small moan. "Oh My God whoever cooked these should be a chef. These are the best pancakes I have ever had."

Smirking Santana set a glass of orange juice in front of Rae. "Your welcome Rae."

"You made these? I mean it you should be a chef. These really are the best damn pancakes ever."

"Well I guess you are forgiven for the booby trapped door... for now. Now eat Rae so you can take those pain killers."

Smiling Rae nodded as she continued to eat her breakfast. Quinn sat down beside Rae with a plate that looked to have more bacon than pancakes on it. Looking around her small apartment with in her house, Rae smiled wistfully as for the first time it was filled with friends. Usually when everyone got together it was upstairs in the games room or the kitchen up there, and instead they decided to come down and make her space feel homey for the first time, in well ever. Having finished her breakfast before the others, Rae got up and went to her bathroom to get her pain killers. Coming back out Rae laughs as she watches Brittany cover Noah's face in suds from the sink as the two did the dishes. Quinn walked over to her girlfriend with the glass of orange juice in her hand and silently traded Rae the pills for the juice. Opening the pill bottle Quinn shook out a pill and put it on Rae's tongue and smiled at the look of distaste that passed over the smaller girls face as she took a giant swallow of the juice to wash it down. The two made their way upstairs feeling confident that the presence of Noah, Brittany wouldn't give in to Santana trying to seduce her in Rae's bedroom, to leave them alone down there. Rae popped in a generic teen movie based off a popular book series and began her day of relaxation.

Through out the remainder of the morning and afternoon, previous party goers stopped by to claim their car keys. Rae was currently dozing thanks to the painkillers that Quinn made sure she took, when the doorbell once again rang. It had been Puck's turn to answer the door and the teen came back into the room looking perplexed.

"So umm Finn's mom is here and would like to talk to Rae."

"Invite her in Noah." Rae replied through a yawn as she sat up. "I'll be in the kitchen."

"Are you sure Rae?"

"I'll be fine. I'm stoned, not stupid. Besides, if things get ugly I have no doubt that you guys will run interference." Rae replied leaving the room.

Rae put water on to boil as she wanted some tea to have while Carole discussed what ever it was the prompted her to show up at Rae's door.

"Hello Rae." Carole greeted softly a moment later.

"Hello Mrs Hudson. I was just making some tea for myself. Would you like a cup?" Rae asked politely.

"No thank you. I wont take too much of your time. I mainly wanted to thank you for not pressing charges against my son last night."

"You are welcome. Besides I figured he had been embarrassed enough by getting knocked out by someone half his size, and then sending him home to his mother was punishment enough. Look I know that your son is not a bad person but he has issues. Have you thought about getting him anger management help or some sort of an outlet for his anger? I'm sorry if I am over stepping my bounds here but if he is willing to try and hurt me, someone who he used to call a friend, who knows what he'll try with the next person to anger him." Rae sat down with the cup of tea she had just made.

"You are, but it's appreciated. Now what's going on with your hand? Is it broken or the knuckles chipped?"

"Well I don't know yet. It was too swollen to be sure when I got to the hospital last night." Rae began sipping her tea. "I have to go back tomorrow have it re x-rayed and see if surgery is needed. Your son has a boulder for a head." Rae grumbled out the end.

Carole laughed softly. "True he does, but thank you for pulling the punch. I would rather have my son be shamed and embarrassed for losing a fight to you then him be in the hospital or dead."

Rae looked up at the older woman in surprise.

"How did you...?"

"How did I know that you pulled your punch? I have seen you in the dojo's Rae. I know that you are a high ranked athlete in Karate and are quickly moving up in Aikido as well. I was also there the morning that you came in after the fight with the two football players that my son has been hanging around. Quinn made sure to inform us that you had been the one to knock out both of them when they came in after you." At Rae's confused look Carole clarified. "It was after you had been dropped off by the ambulance, she was filling out the paperwork on behalf of Sue, and informed us nurses that we would most likely see two more students come in for treatment, and she was right, shortly after you arrived those two boys were brought in. They were treated and released, however Azimio has to have surgery to fix his nose this week."

Rae just smirked at hearing of the bully's need for surgery. Rae still felt justified in shattering his nose. After all he and Karofsky had terrorized Becky.

"There was talk about charges being pressed until a certain blonde cheerleader let it slip that they had tossed a slushy into the face of a sweet defenceless handi-capable girl. After that, all sympathy went out the window for them. In fact if I had to guess, I would say that their treatment while there was less then gentle."

Rae snorted as she sipped her tea. Looking up at the movement in her peripheral vision, Rae smiled softly at Quinn whom was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but its time for me to dose you again Rae. Hello Carole."

"Hello Quinn, it's lovely to see you again." Carole smiled as she greeted her sons ex girlfriend, having noticed Rae scrunch her face in disgust. "What do they have you taking?"

"Vicodine. 1 - 2 tablets every four hours as needed. I'm going back to the hospital after the pep rally, award ceremony assembly that Coach Sylvester is having tomorrow morning. I have a feeling that they may have to put a pin in my hand and if they do, I'm out for the baseball season most likely." Looking up Rae accepts the pill from Quinn and drinks the glass of water that the cheerleader had got for her as well. "Thanks love."

Quinn laughed softly, "You have been watching either The Vampire Diaries or The Originals again. Your closeted Klaus is slipping out."

Rae pouted at her girlfriend for teasing her. She couldn't help it if he was her favourite character. She admired and wished she had the ability to be more like the character, have the confidence, the ability to not take the bullies at school's crap. To be able to stand up to the haters. She had been slowly working on it thanks to Noah and Quinn and to a lesser extent Santana, but she was far from where she felt she should be. Shaking off her thoughts, Rae swallows the pill Quinn handed her and downs the glass of water. Rae and Carole chat for a few minutes before the older woman takes her leave with a final thank you for not pressing charges.

* * *

Rae reclaimed her spot on the couch beside Quinn and gave in to the effects of the drugs, allowing them to lull her to sleep. She only woke up long enough to eat after Santana ordered from Breadstix for dinner and when Noah picked her up and carried her to her bed.

While Rae was sleeping the three friends stayed up discussing songs to what they were going to sing at the pep rally.

"Well I wanted to originally sing the King is dead but the Queen is alive and have it directed at Finnocence but, since Rae was crowned as Home coming King I don't want to give those morons at school the wrong impression." Santana stated.

"What if we sang the numb/encore mash up?"Brittany asked.

"It's perfect. Puck can do Jay Z and the rest of us can harmonize the Linkin Park chorus while Rae sings. Plus it will be right after Glee Club sings Work hard Play hard to pump up the crowd." Quinn agreed.

"We don't even need the rest of the club for the mash up." Puck began. "Rae and I know that song forwards and backwards. And you three can do the harmony."

"Sounds like we have a plan." Santana agreed while typing on her phone. "I just sent a mass text to the club minus Finn about the addition tomorrow.

"I'm going to hijack the sound system and have up beat dance music playing as everyone begins to file into the gym." Puck announced.

"What about Coach Sylvester?" Quinn asked.

"Coach was the one whom taught Rae how to hijack the system, and Rae in turn taught both Puck and myself." Brittany replied with a smirk, before continuing. "It will amuse her to know that Figgins will have a conniption over it. Oh she will pretend to scowl and be outraged but she will be proud."

"Why would Coach teach her how to do that?" Quinn asked confused.

Brittany and Puck shared a look, that didn't go unnoticed by both the head cheerleader and her second.

"Spill it." Santana demanded and scowled as Puck shook his head at the two girls.

"No San. It's Rae's secret and if she wants to tell you she will and you will not bully it out of her. You either Quinn." The bubbly blonde stated in a tone that was final.

"Fine." Both co-captains huffed out while pouting.

"Yay." Brittany clapped with a smile on her face.

Puck laughed softly to himself as he watched the two most powerful cheerleaders in the history of WMHS, get put in their place by one of the sweetest girls he had ever met. He turned his attention back to the movie that was on and relaxed for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Second AN Note:**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Finally an update. I apologize for the delay. Got a sinus infection that knocked me on my ass for the last two weeks but got some drugs and well on my way to getting better.**

**Thank you to all of you that follow and continue to stick with this story as well as my other one.**

* * *

The five friends had woken up and Rae was filled in on what was going to happen at the pep rally/award ceremony. Rae and Puck practiced their mash up a few times in the choir room before Noah hacked into the sound system and hooked in their dance playlist from Rae's S5. As soon as Figgins had made the announcement, Rae played the first song. Walking into the gym the two friends were grinning like idiots and were greeted by the Cheerios and the rest of the basketball team. Brittany ran over to Rae and dragged her out to the middle of the stage and began to dance as Mackelmore's 'And We Danced' blared through the sound system. Soon they were joined by Puck, Quinn and Mike. Towards the end of the song the Gleeks had arrived and had joined on the fun. They continued to dance around the stage as the student body began to stream into the gym as a remix of Under Pressure played. Fairly soon the entire student body was in the auditorium, having been drawn in by the music. Looking over Rae received a small nod from Coach Sylvester and cued up the Cheerios music for their routine. Once the routine was finished The gleeks were ready and began to flow seamlessly in to their song. Brittany and Mike dancing. The students cheered as they watched the two dance. Artie was rolling around singing his part as Akon, once Rae stepped forward the jocks roared as she began singing.

"Hey, said a hustler's work is never through

We makin' it 'cause we make it move

The only thing we know how to do

Said it's the only thing we know how to do."

The Gleeks received a standing ovation from the student body. Puck, Rae and the Unholy Trinity allowed their fellow gleeks their moment before killing the lights and cuing the song.

Santana had threatened a few of the AV nerds to work the lights a soft spot light hit Puck as he began. Soon Rae's haunting tone echoed out of the dark as Puck continued to rap. Rae had managed to make her voice gravely and belted out the verse to Numb as the Unholy Trinity harmonized behind her. Once the song was over, you could hear a pin drop before a thunderous applause broke out. Ducking backstage as chairs were set up for the JV Titans, Rae took the painkiller that Quinn had waiting for her.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn left to take their places on the floor with the rest of the Cheerios, after making sure Rae had taken the pill and left the tiny guard waiting with the rest of the team I behind the stage. Figgins was giving a speech in his monotone voice. Soon enough it was over and Coach Sylvester was introducing the team, Noah played the teams song - Ludicris's Move Bitch - as he, Mike and Rae glided and danced their way onto the stage as the rest of team, including a heavily bruised and sulking Finn, followed them onto the stage.

Coach glared the student body into quiet. Once she was satisfied with being able to hear a pin drop in the gym, Sue nodded to Becky and Quinn to come up with the rings and awards for the team.

"All right lets get this over with." Sue began as Becky and Quinn handed the team their rings. When Quinn handed Rae her ring, Rae smiled before she slipped it on to Quinn's finger with a chaste kiss. Sue smirked before continuing. "Now for what you idiots have been waiting for. First Most Defensive Player, who had an outstanding 50 steals and blocked 80 shots this season, Mike Chang. " Sue waited for the cheers to die back down as Becky handed Mike his award. "Most Improved Player, with an all time season and school history record breaking 150 rebounds this season, Finn Hudson." There was some applause as Finn was still being some what shunned for picking a fight with the Captain of his team as well as said Captain being half his size. It didn't matter that Rae easily knocked Finn out or had taken on two football players 3 weeks ago. Everyone on the team loved Rae and the rest of the student body had began to adore the tiny point guard. "Most Offensive Player, with a record breaking five triple doubles this season, well this is kind of fitting, Noah Puckerman." Rae along with the Cheerios and the team laughed as Puck accepted his role with his trade mark smirk. "Now for the award you have been all waiting for, Your season MVP, the player who led the Titans to the championship game, who also happens to be your Championship MVP, Rae Berry." The Gym exploded in a roar of cheers and applause as Quinn handed Rae her plaque.

"Congratulations baby. I knew that you would win this." Quinn whispered in Rae's ear as she enveloped the tiny guard in a hug. Rae smiled and kissed Quinn before pulling the Head Cheerio into her lap as they waited for the cheers and cat calls to die down. The pair sat in their bubble content to be in one another's presence, oblivious to the glowering glare the Finn was giving them. Puck noticed as well as had Santana and Brittany and the three of them shared a look, and nodded as they were going to meet up while Quinn took Rae back to the hospital and plot how to put Finn in his place and keep him from hurting their friends. Once the student body was quiet once again, Sue dismissed them in typical Sue fashion and told everyone to get their lazy sloppy asses out of her gym and back to class. Sue turned towards her Head Cheerio and waited until the basketball team had left the stage before addressing her.

"Take care of my God Daughter Q. Call me as soon as you know anything. Practice is cancelled for tonight and tomorrow morning."

Quinn could only stare at the woman and nodded her head dumbly at the revelation assuring the scary coach that she would do as asked.

"I'll try to swing by the hospital once I'm done here. I have a feeling that you are going to need surgery kiddo. If I had to put money on it, I would say that you shattered two of your knuckles when you knocked out frankenteen."

"Thanks Aunty. I'll talk to you more tonight." Rae replied hugging the taller woman.

* * *

**Second AN Note:**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Finally an update. I apologize for the delay. **

**Thank you to all of you that follow and continue to stick with this story as well as my other one.**

* * *

Quinn and Rae left the school and got in Quinn's car before Quinn was able to finally speak.

"So Sue is your God Mother?"

"Yeah. She went to school with my fathers and helped keep the bullying down for them as well as they were there to help her with her sister Jean as Aunt Sue's parents were never around. This is when you know, they still had hearts and gave a shit about others."

"If she is your aunt, then why did all the bullying go on, why did she never step in to stop it?"

"Did you never notice that every time that you, Santana or any of the Cheerios slushied me that your practice was especially brutal?" At Quinn's furrowed brow as she thought back, Rae laughed softly. "I guess not seeing as it happened on a daily basis. Puck kept the majority of the football team in line and made Finn look bad on the football field by letting him get sacked in games. Ever wonder why that the only game ever won was when Sam was the QB? Now you know."

"Huh."

They had pulled into the hospital parking lot a few minutes ago and had been waiting to finish their conversation before getting out and making their way inside. The two walked to the X-ray examination waiting room. Rae made her appointment and was taken back immediately. Five pictures and twenty minutes later Rae was back out and the two went back into the er waiting room to wait for Dr. Johan.

"Im afraid you have shattered three of your knuckles Rae. Your pinky, fourth, and middle. I'm sending you for surgery right away. If you could sign these or actually Quinn if you could sign these on Rae's behalf, it will complete your admittance paperwork. Rae I need you to change into a gown, you can keep your boxers on, I have made the surgical staff aware of your physiology and medical history. I'll be back to personally start your iv to pump the standard antibiotics, fluids and painkillers into your system.

"My aunt called you didn't she?"

"Your aunt?"

"Coach Sylvester."

"Ah. Yes, yes she did, and as I said before, she is a frightening woman." I'll be back in five minutes Rae."

"Fucking Hudson. Damn him and his cinder block head." Rae grumbled as she began to remove her clothes.

Quinn laughed softly as she took Rae's clothes and placed them in her Cheerio bag. A nurse came in a few minutes later and put a couple of ID bracelets on Rae's wrist as well as left a heated blanket for the tiny girl. True to his word, five minutes later, Dr. Johan was back and started Rae's iv.

"Ok so it looks like you will be taken in with in the next hour or so and the surgeon is going to speak with you as well as the anesthesiologist. And I have been directed by your aunt that Quinn is to be present for every step, so Quinn, you will be the observation room that over looks the OR. It's a fairly routine procedure so there shouldn't be an issue and Rae is in perfect health so there shouldn't be any complications either. I'll go page the surgeon and hopefully this will be over with before you know it."

Rae had met with both the surgeon and her anesthesiologist and was lightly dozing when Quinn stepped out of the room to call Coach Sylvester."

"Q it's about time. What news do you have for me?"

"Well we met with the surgeon and he stated from the looks of the x-rays, that in order to repair Rae's knuckles that he will have to either use 'K' wires or Interosseous wires. The first will be removed with in three weeks, the latter will be left in permanently. He even stated that if the Interosseous wires are used, they will not interfere with any growth and may even improve her ball handling for next season."

"All right Q. Continue to keep me posted."

"Will do Coach."

Quinn sent out a group message to Puck, Santana and Brittany letting them know what was going on and received a message that they would come by once classes were done. They were currently in Glee waiting for Mr. Shuester to arrive.

"All right guys great job at the pep rally... wait where is Rae and Quinn?"

"Yeah I cant believe that she hasn't shown up after hogging another performance that should have been voted on by the club. That girl is always getting solos and if she doesn't she throws a fit. I can't believe you let that happen Mr Schue." Mercedes complained

"Who cares where Rae is Mr. Schue," Finn began "Because of that freak my face looks they way it does. She stole my girlfriend and I should have been the MVP."

"Esta Me estas jodiendo? Tienes suerte de todo lo que tienes son algunas contusiones. Mire su Frankenteen espalda."

"Santana is right Finn. You are lucky that all you got were some bruises." Puck roared as he was being held back by Mike and Sam as Brittany held on to an enraged Santana.

"To answer your question Mr. Schue, Rae is currently under going surgery to repair her knuckles from a fight that happened this weekend, when Finn tried to pick a fight with Rae at her house. Rae was even nice enough to not press charges, which is what you deserved. You are lucky that Rae isn't suing you over the cost of her medical bills. She's better than that. She is better than all of us, even you Mr Schue. All she has done is try to be our friend and help this club be the best it can be and all anyone has ever done is put her down or laugh at her because she is the 'town freak'. Did you know that she was the one who came up with the money for the accessible bus for regionals last year so Artie could ride with the team? Where do you think the money for all of our costumes come from? Our supplies? It all comes from Rae. Did you also know that she has a binder full of songs specific to each of our vocal ranges? While you all accuse her of being selfish or dramatic, she has been coming up with ideas for songs to benefit everyone and donating all her own money so this club could compete. As for Rae stealing your girlfriend, Quinn broke up with you Finn before she and Rae started dating. She told me why she broke up with you and if you keep putting down my best friend and running your mouth like the moron that you are I will share it with jewfro so the entire school will know."

Clapping from the doorway brought every ones attention to Sue who had been watching the little drama unfold.

"Well said Brittany. Now take Boobs Magoo and the delinquent and go to the hospital. Q will tell you were to meet her. I already cleared it with the hospital staff. Ask for Dr. Johan and he will personally take you to where Q is."

Nodding Brittany dragged Santana out of the room and Sam and Mike let go of Puck so he could follow the two girls out.

"Now Will it seems you have no idea what has been going on. Not that it's a surprise really I mean with the amount of gel in your hair it has obviously affected your brain. As for you double stuffed, the reason that Rae isn't suing you is simply because she knows that your mother could never afford the bills and doesn't want Burt to get involved either due to your sheer stupidity, knowing that it would affect Porcelain as well." Sue turned around leaving them all stunned and left the choir room.

* * *

Puck, Brittany and Santana met Quinn in the observation room and filled her in on what went down in the choir room.

"Oh My God, Finn is such a moron. I still can't believe that he is trying to put all the blame on Rae. But I guess it's not surprising I mean he is Schue's golden boy. I'm so sick of him catering to that oaf. You know the only reason that he does that is because Schue black mailed Finn into the club. He planted pot in Finn's locker in the locker room."

"What?" All three gasped.

"Yeah. Rae overheard the conversation. She never said anything about it as the club was struggling for members, and now still can't say anything as she never came forward. She told Sue about it at the end of the year last year. It's why Coach is so hostile with Schue."

Santana muttered under her breath in Spanish as Quinn turned away from her friends and watched as the surgeon continued to work on Rae's hand.

* * *

**Second AN Note: Any and all Spanish is the product of google translate so I def apologize for any error it it is incorrect.**


	19. Chapter 19

A few cups of coffee and a few hours later, Rae was moved to recovery and the friends were taken up to her room to wait for her. While waiting for Rae to be moved, Quinn gave Sue an update letting her know that the surgery went well and they were currently for Rae to come out of recovery. She gave Sue Rae's room number and they hung up.

A half hour passed before Rae was brought into the room. Quinn had stayed waiting, Puck, Brittany and Santana had gone to the gift shop and to get more coffee. Once wheeled into the room Rae looked around and smiled once she saw her girlfriend sitting in the chair waiting patiently.

"Hey beautiful." Rae rasped out in greeting.

"Hi baby. How are you feeling at the moment?"

"Umm.. really high. Not sure if its morphine, Demerol or dilaudid, but wow this is fantastic at the moment."

Quinn laughed lightly at her stoned girlfriend. The pint sized girl was absolutely adorable with her dopey smile.

"Santana, Brittany and Puck are here as well. They stepped out to get coffee and should be back in a few minutes."

Before Rae could respond, Dr. Johan and Rae's surgeon came into the room.

"How you feeling Rae?"

"Stoned, throat is a feeling a little raw and surprising a bit hungry."

"Well all that is normal. Your throat is raw from the anaesthetic and we have you on morphine at the moment which will be dialed down through out the night and as long as there are no complications over night, you should be able to be discharged in the morning. We decided that the best option to repair your knuckles, we used Interosseous wires. They are left in permanently and will not be affected by, nor have any effect with any growth. We felt it was the best option as to be frank, your knuckles were a mess. It looks like you hit a brick or solid steel wall with almost everything you had. I'm surprised that you didn't break the other guys face." Rae's surgeon commented after explaining what was done during the surgery.

"Well my JewBro over there cracked the other dudes jaw." Puck stated from the doorway.

"Wait what?" Quinn asked as she turned towards the mohawked teen standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. Hudson has a couple of cracks in his lower jaw. He has to have them fused together. He is out for the rest of the football season and they are having try outs in the next few months. If you are healed by then you should totally try out Rae."

"I don't know Noah.. I mean its going to take at least three weeks for my hand to heal and possibly physio therapy..."Rae trailed off as her surgeon cleared his throat.

"Actually if you wear gloves, the throwing and catching of the football will work just as well as physio. You may have to wear a padded glove to protect your hand for the first few months but honestly I don't see why you couldn't do it. For now you will remain in the air cast to make sure everything heals properly."

"See JewBro. Besides you already know how to play the game and you are a much better at throwing the ball than Hudson, and you're fast on your feet. You can do this. Besides Lauren is going to be trying out for a blocking position now that Azimio is out as well."

"Alright Noah, I'll try out. Now drop it, you are harshing my high dude."

Quinn giggled softly and shook her head at her girlfriend as the doctors smiled at the tiny girls antics. Santana pushed her way into the room pulling Brittany behind her.

"Jeez Puckerman get out of the way. We came here to see tiny, not the back of your ugly mug."

Rae laughed softly at Pucks pout and Santana's words. Brittany skipped over to the bed and hugged her best friend.

"I'm glad everything went well Rae-Rae. San and I got you a teddy bear from the gift shop so you wouldn't have to sleep alone tonight."

"Thanks Duckie."

The doctors left the room and were cornered by Sue at the nurses station and questioned until she was satisfied with the results and decisions made to fix her god daughter's hand. She stood in the doorway of Rae's room just observing the unlikely friends. Sue had known about the bubbly blonde's and Puckerman's friendship with Rae. Rae hand a calming effect on Puckerman and was a good influence on the self proclaimed badass. Sue also knew that the boy had practically moved in with Rae, but still paid bills and bought groceries for his mom and sister. Sue had always known that Brittany was a genius. She had always wanted the blonde to come out of the intellectual closet ever since she had first seen Brittany's academic record and standardized testing scores, she hated listening to the miscreants at that school call the sweet girl retarded and stupid. It reminded her of the pain she had felt and experienced when she was protecting Jean in school. What fascinated one Sue Sylvester was the unlikely friendship between Santana and Rae. Sue had expected the relationship between her head cheerleader and her niece to happen. But Santana and Rae being friends was unlikely. The latina cheerleader had always been trying to humiliate the smaller girl simply because Rae was comfortable in her own skin, at least on the surface she was. Sue had been livid when she had found out what the Berry men had done to her God Daughter. After Puck had calmed the tiny baller down, he had called Sue and filled her in on everything that had happened and the next day she had called Brittany in to her office after Puck had made copies of all the paperwork so Sue could update Rae's file, to confirm everything that Puck had told her the night before. Brittany had also advised the cheer coach that Rae had felt that she may have been transgender which was due to the suppressants that her fathers had given her. Once Rae had stopped taking them, Rae seemed to be happier with letting nature taking its course now. Sue had hired a private investigator to track down the Berry men and was in the process of filing a lawsuit against them for the emotional and psychological trauma that they had inflicted on Rae, not to mention the abandonment prior to them having Rae declared emancipated.

Rae had noticed her Aunt watching from the doorway but didn't let on to her friends that Sue was standing there. She smiled softly at Brittany and laughed at Santana filling her in on what had happened during Glee.

"He's an idiot Satan. He's always been an idiot. Finn has always been self centred and self indulgent. All he has cared about is his golden boy image. And then there is Schuester. Honestly the man tries too hard and obviously has a man crush on Finn that is a little disturbing to say the least. He means well but it is at the cost of the others in the club. I know I can be a bit much, but wow. I cant believe that you told them everything Duckie. Now those morons will think that I'm just trying to buy my solos."

"Don't be mad at me Rae-Bear. I just couldn't tolerate them putting you down anymore."

"I'm not mad Duckie. Just tired of them all judging and assuming shit about me. That club wouldn't even still exist if it wasn't for me and yet Mercedes, Finn, and Schuster still continue to shit on me. Hell up until a few weeks ago Santana and Quinn used to belittle me. The only one not to make fun of me was you Duckie, and of course you as well Noah. Even Schuester, a teacher, would laugh at me and allow the bullying to continue. If it weren't for the fact that I love to sing and I know that you all enjoy it as well I would have stopped funding the club."

"How have you managed to do that with out anyone finding out Tiny?"

"Simple." Ra replied with a smile.

Sue finally announced her presence to the room. "I did it for her."

"Hi Auntie."

"Hey Rae. How you feeling?" Sue asked softly.

"No pain for now. They will be dialing back the dosage through the night."

"Well hope you are hungry. I brought you some real food from that mom and pop dinner you love so much. They even gave it to me on the house once they heard that you were in here slacking off." Sue replied with a small smile.

Rae perked up at the mention of food from her favourite dinner while Santana still looked flabbergasted at Rae calling Sue Sylvester 'Auntie'. Sue opened up the insulated bag that had been holding back the aroma of the food.

"Oh and Q, I got you something as well. They remembered you and made the same dish that you had on your date with Rae. As for you, you slacker," Sue teased Rae. "They made your favourite. House lasagna, half eggplant and Portobelo mushroom, half sirloin strips. I had them substitute the marinara for a cream sauce because of the tube that they had down your throat and of course their four cheese blend."

Sue watched as the other three teens began to drool at the smell and enjoyed their torment for a few minutes before bringing out the rest of the containers.

"This is for you Brittany, Chicken fingers and fries with both gravy and mayo on the side. For you Puckerman meatloaf with mashed potatoes and Boobs Magoo the house burger with dirty rice."

"Thank you Auntie." Rae replied as she attempted to open her container."

"Auntie? And yes thank you coach." Santana asked.

"Rae is my God Daughter Sandbags."

Rae laughed at the shocked expression on Santana's face and decided to take pity on the fiery cheerleader.

"It's true San. Coach Sylvester is my God Mother. Quinn just found out this morning."

"So that was the secret that you were talking about last night?" Santana asked Brittany.

"Yep."

"How come you never told anyone Tiny? I mean no one would have bullied you if they knew."

"Do you honestly believe that? Personally I think it would have been ten times worse. Besides it doesn't matter now. I'm friends with the most popular girls in school, best friends with the school badass and dating the head cheerleader. And I did it all by not running to my aunt every time things got bad. Now that I have changed my last name the family secret will come out anyway."

"Wait, baby Rae you changed your name?"

"Yeah. Just waiting to receive the official documents in the mail, but I had my last name changed to Sylvester.. I no longer want anything to be associated with the last name 'Berry' and in all the legal documents and paper work, there was a notation that my biological mother was dead." Rae replied with a shrug as she continued to eat her meal.

Sue smiled at her niece and finally unpacked her meal and ate dinner with Rae and her friends.

Rae was discharged from the hospital the next morning after meeting with her surgeon and Dr. Johan and given documentation for after care and an appointment to come back in a week to have the stitches removed and a general follow up to assess how everything was healing. Rae had spoken to Carole and apologized for the damage that she had caused to Finn's jaw and offered to cover the majority of the cost of the surgery. Rae explained her reasoning and that it had nothing to do with her feeling guilty about what she had done to Finn, but her understanding that the cost of surgery would effect everyone in the Hudson Hummel household. The older woman graciously accepted Rae's kind offer.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been two months since Rae had her surgery and six weeks since she had returned to school. Quinn and Brittany had brought her, her school assignments everyday, and any group projects that had been assigned, Rae had been given an independent assignment to complete in place of the group project. She had the air cast removed the week before and was currently wearing a glove that had padding around the knuckles as a precaution, and would continue to wear it for the next month or so. Glee had been uneventful. Surprisingly. Even Schuester had left Rae alone. No one knew what to say to the point guard after Brittany's outburst informing them all that the only reason the club was still around was due to Rae's funding.

Rae had noticed that she had grown a few inches since she went off the suppressants and had gone shopping for clothes. Nothing new at this time as she knew that she was still growing and that she would most likely shoot up a few more inches in the next few months, but Rae still managed to find designer labels at the second hand store. Rae was currently topping out at 5'6". She was finally taller than Santana not by much, but she took pleasure in teasing the fiery cheerleader about it. Rae continued to participate in her martial arts. Her Sensei's had barred her from sparring with anyone until her hand was healed, but had allowed her to continue with her Kata's and exercises overall. Rae had begun to break boards with her left hand, building strength and power in it as she was unable to use her dominate hand. She was currently getting ready to test for her purple belt in Akidio and had received permission to wear the protected glove as it did not give her any type of advantage over the other students that would be testing as well. Her friends and her girlfriend were in the audience watching along with Sue. They had all tried to talk her out of it but Rae was firm on the fact that she wanted to do this. She had been training prior to the fight with Finn and had already been accepted as a testee. She did not want to wait a full year before having the chance to test again.

Rae breezed through her chosen Kata to perform along with the required exercises, at the moment she was waiting for her name to be called for the sparring event. Rae had her headphones in blocking out the noise from the crowd and other fighters and was meditating while she waited.

Fifteen minutes later Rae was tapped on her shoulder. Removing the ear buds, Rae looked up at her Sensei.

"Sylvester. You're up."

Nodding, Rae got up and stretched her body before approaching the ring. Rae bowed before stepping onto the mat and bowed once again towards the judges and her opponent before easing into a relaxed stance waiting for the ref's signal to begin. The fighters had to score three points before the match was over. Whoever got to three first was declared the winner.

"Hajami."

Rae waited for her opponent, a curly haired guy who could have been mistaken for Mr. Schue's son, was almost a foot taller and out weighed her by at least fifty pounds, to make the first move. They guy smirked and opened with a kick to Rae's head, that Rae caught with ease and applied enough pressure to knock him on his ass, easily scoring the first point.

The second point came after Rae had blocked her opponents attack and dropped him to his knees with a wrist lock.

Angry that he had been bested by a girl who was half his size, Rae's opponent charged her with a yell. Rae grabbed the front of his Gi and fell backwards using his momentum to propel him over her head and out of the ring to score the final point. The ref declared Rae the winner by holding her hand up in the air. Sensing movement behind her, Rae ducked the kick that had been aimed at her head, grabbed the leg and popped her attackers knee. Her opponent in a fit of embarrassed shame and rage had tried to attack her from behind.

"Really Jesse? You should have known better. I'm better than you, always have been and always will be. I just proved it as I fought with a handicap. I only have full use of one hand at the moment and still easily handed you your ass and disgraced you in front of the entire Akidio community. Your knee is dislocated and maybe a torn tendon. If I were you I would demand an MRI to make sure."

Rae turned her back on the curly haired teen and bowed to the judges before walking off the mat.

Taking her spot with the rest of her class and waited for the sparring to finish. After it was all over, Rae received her purple belt and was given a black Gi as a mark of honour. The judges had been impressed with her display of strength and ability to have essentially received her belt with only one hand available. Rae had blushed a deep red in color when her name had been called as her girlfriend, aunt and friends had cheered the loudest.

Once the ceremony was over, Rae changed back into her street clothes, and was walking meet everyone in the parking lot of the community center when she was engulfed with an armful of head Cheerio half way to the vehicles.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Quinn murmured against Rae's lips.

"Thank you love."

Rae felt Quinn smile just before the Cheerio short circuited her brain with a searing kiss. Moaning low in her throat, Rae dropped her bag and hoisted her girlfriend up, forcing her to wrap her legs around Rae's waist as the kiss was deepened. Quinn broke the kiss gasping for air before giggling as Rae spun them around in a circle.

"Berry, Fabray, stop making out in the parking lot. I gots to gets my eats on."

"The name is Sylvester, Satan. If you call me Berry again so help me god I will ends you." Rae growled out. As she set Quinn back down on her feet.

"I'm sorry Rae. It's a force of habit." Santana apologized in a small voice.

Looking over at the fiery Latina, Rae nodded indicating that she had accepted her apology. She was still sensitive about being called by her previous name. She hated the men whom she had called her fathers and still had a lot of rage towards the two men and sometimes it bled out onto others. Rae closed her eyes and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have snapped like that at you. I'm still sensitive and so angry at them."

"I understand Tiny. I do. I don't take it personally. You just frightened me for a moment. I have never seen you so filled with rage."

"I'm starting therapy next week to work on the rage. Its not really anger management, but kinda is at the same time. I'm hoping that football will help as well." Rae gave a small smile before continuing. "Anyway I thought we were going to dinner? I for one am starving after humiliating Jesse."

Santana laughed as did everyone else. Everyone got into the vehicles and left to go to dinner. Once they were all seated and had their drinks Sue turned towards her niece and asked what as on everyone's mind.

"So baby Rae, what was that about with the curly haired kid who could pass for Schuester's son?"

"Jesse? He is a spoiled self centered ass and, the lead vocalist for Vocal Adrenaline. He's older by a year or so, but at the same class level or at least he was. We have crossed paths during tournaments and testings. I have beaten him every time we have sparred during the tourneys, before he was in a higher weight class anyway. As you can see, during the testing it doesn't matter what weight class you are as the skills you are mastering are not about strength, how hard you can hit and all that. It's about balance and counter balance, the fluidity of movement leverage and how to stop your opponent. Jesse was used to being the best at everything and when he started showing up at the tournaments he was cocky as he was the best in his division at his dojo, his first few matches he won easily gaining trophies and what not, then the round robin started. We both had easily defeated our opponents and were slotted against each other in the final round. Of course my being smaller than him, Jesse thought it would be an easy win. He hadn't been paying attention during my matches, had been busy showing off his trophies and bragging about his wins, but because I was much smaller than him he thought he would easily win. He soon discovered that after I had thrown him out of the ring and dropped him to his knees with in the first minute and a half of the match that I wasn't an easy win. He managed to score a point before I scored my final point against him, winning the round robin. As you can imagine he wasn't a graceful loser. He tried to accuse me of using illegal holds and moves. His accusations were unfounded and had no merit. H was given a warning and advised that if he made unfounded accusations again during a tournament he would be stripped of his wins and possibly his belt. After a few tourneys and him losing to me every time, he stopped attending the ones I would participate in, until he went up in weight almost a year after my first win against him. Once he was in a different weight class he started coming to all the tournaments again. He no longer had to worry about getting his ass handed to him by the 'Lima Freak'. We never faced off against one another during testing until tonight, where once again, I handed him his ass."

The waiter had come back with everyone's order and they began to eat as Rae finished answering her God Mother.

"However after tonight's display of poor sportsmanship I'm sure that they will bust him down a belt level if his dojo doesn't kick him out entirely. The martial arts community is tight nit and doesn't want or need people like Jesse who are only in it to win and possibly hurt people. The whole point of learning these arts is to learn discipline and how to defend yourself. I got into Karate for that very reason. I was tired of being picked on physically. I never actually wanted to hurt anyone I just wanted to not feel like a victim anymore. I started learning Akidio two years after I began Karate. I wanted to learn how to stop someone with out having to use my fists. I have had to use it a few times when I was alone at night when a couple of the hockey and rugby players, different occasions, cornered me coming home from the library. Needless to say they leave me alone now. The first time I have had to put my Karate skills to use outside the dojo or a tournament was when those morons slushied Becky."

Rae began to eat her meal, a nice t-bone steak and mashed potatoes, that she had let cool down during her explanation.

"Rae does your hand still hurt?" Quinn asked.

"No. Why?" Rae asked confused.

"Because you are still eating with your left hand JewBro."

Looking down, Rae sees that she is in fact holding her fork with her left hand. Huh.

"I guess it has just become second nature now. I didn't even think about it when I grabbed my utensils."

The rest of the meal was spent with. everyone joking and talking about the upcoming football try outs and how Rae was going to be a shoo-in.

"What about Sam though? I mean he was quarterback for his school in Tennessee." Quinn asked.

"Yeah but he is a sophomore and this is for the varsity team. If he wanted to be first string then he should have tried out for the JV team and he would have easily been Quarter Back but as he wanted to go for varsity he now can only be second string." Puck answered.

"Unless I don't make the team."

"You'll make it Rae."

"I still don't understand why Beiste is holding tryouts in the winter."

"Because she's crazy? I dunno Rae but what ever her reasons she has lead previous teams to state titles."

"Its her way of testing athletes under pressure and, what way to add pressure then snow and cold. Besides the rest of her practices will be held indoors and you will be playing two hand touch until the spring thaw." Sue answered.

"That sounds more like what you would do Auntie." Rae teased with a cheeky grin.

"Apparently it's against code to make my Cheerios practice outside during the winter." Sue replied nonchalantly.

Rae and Puck laughed as the three cheerleaders shuddered at Sue's words. A few minutes later the lead singer of the house band made an announcement.

"Good evening y'all. It seems we have a few of McKinley's finest in the house. A big congratulations goes out to Rae Sylvester who just received her Purple belt tonight in Akidio. Lets give her a round of applause." The grill erupted into cheers, whistles and applause. Once the crowd quieted down the singer continued. "Rae, c'mon up here girl. You and Puck owe us a song now."

Getting up from their table the two friends made their way to the stage. After speaking with the band briefly, the two take their places and wait for their cue as the music starts.

**Puck**/ Rae/_Both_

**Wanna tell you a story,**

**About the house-man blues**

**I come home one Friday,**

**Had to tell the landlady I'd-a lost my job**

She said that don't confront me,

Long as I get my money next Friday

**Now next Friday come I didn't get the rent,**

**And out the door I went**

_One bourbon, one scotch, one bee_r

**Well I ain't seen my baby since I don't know when,**

**I've been drinking bourbon, whiskey, scotch and gin**

**Gonna get high man I'm gonna get loose,**

**Need me a triple shot of that juice**

**Gonna get drunk don't you have no fear**

**I want one bourbon, one scotch and one beer**

_One bourbon, one scotch, one beer_

I ain't seen my baby since the night before last,

Gotta get a drink man I'm gonna get gassed

Gonna get high man I ain't had enough,

Need me a triple shot of that stuff

Gonna get drunk won't you listen right here,

I want one bourbon, one shot and one beer

_One bourbon, one scotch, one beer_

**No I ain't seen my baby since a nigh' and a week,**

**Gotta get drunk man till I can't even speak**

**Gonna get high man listen to me,**

**One drink ain't enough Jack you better make it three**

**I wanna get drunk I'm gonna make it real clear,**

**I want one bourbon, one scotch and one beer**

_One bourbon, one scotch, one beer_

_One bourbon, one scotch, one beer_

_One bourbon, one scotch, one beer_

Half way through the first verse Brittany had gotten up and dragged Quinn and Santana up with her to join the line dance on the floor. Once the song was over the three cheerleaders were the loudest of all the cheers.

Making their way back to the table they sit back down and finish the rest of their dinner. Sue had paid the bill while everyone was up. The group stayed for a few more songs before they left. It was still a school night after all. Sue had cancelled the following mornings practice morning so she could attend Rae's testing.

The three cheerleaders went home and Rae and Puck drove back to Rae's place. The duo watched a couple of movies before crashing for the night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hurray for an update. I apologize for my absence. I had been fighting with my fiancee's laptop for about a week getting it back up and running properly. turns out there was a few viruses and some nasty malware on it. it got tedious when i had to hack the registry...sigh.. i ddnt want anything to do with the comp for awhile after that. But hey im back, both stories updated with new chapters woot woot. Enjoy and review if ou desire to do so.**

**SIGH...as always I own nothing except the mistakes, those are all mine. **

* * *

"That was great guys." Will stated as he clapped for them. "You have given me some idea's for regionals and I think that song maybe a contender. I was also thinking of P!nk for our group number and I am open to suggestions for the solo."

"What about the Fray's Be still and Walk of Shame for the P!nk song?" Puck asked

"I don't think I have heard the first song you mentioned."

Puck and Rae got up, Rae sat at the piano and Puck grabbed a guitar from the band kids before sitting down on a stool.

Rae began on the piano before Puck began to on the acoustic. It was Puck who sang the song much to everyone's surprise while Rae sang harmony.

As the last note rang out the club sat in silence for a moment before clapping for the two.

'Alright I think we found our solo. And Puck I think you should be the one who sings it." Mr Schuester began.

"Oh hell to the no Mr. Shue." Mercedes interrupted. "Solo's are supposed to be auditioned for. That's not fair that you are handing it to Puck with out listening to other idea's or songs."

"'Cedes it's a great song and Puck did a great job on it. You should be glad that someone other than Rae got a solo." Kurt pleaded with his best friend.

"Fine, but I think that there should be a different duet song then."

"Mercedes do you have a song suggestion or are you just arguing for the sake of arguing? I work my ass off for my solos and have had to work even harder since my voice has dropped a half octave. All you do is bitch and moan how I always get the solo's but I never see you do anything about it. Yes you have a great voice, outstanding even, but you seem to only range with in R&amp;B were as I can cross genres."

"Oh please, we all know that you just buy your solos, since you have been the one to fund the glee club."

"Really? And tell me how that is possible seeing as no one fucking knew that I was the one funding the club until two months ago? And even though you are all aware of it now, none of the donations can be traced back to me. Everything has been completed under a pseudo name and through a lawyer. So how exactly am I buying my solos?" At Mercedes silent glare Rae nodded and continued." That's what I thought. You think you are deserving because you have a great voice but you don't work for it. If you want a lead or a solo from me then earn it, take it from me, but for the love of god stop bitching about how everything gets handed to me. For crying out loud this solo wasn't even given to me, it was given to Noah and you know what he deserves it. His voice fits beautifully for the song."

The rest of the club just stared in shock at Rae. Never before had the point guard stood up for herself in the club and here she had just laid a verbal smack down on the clubs self proclaimed diva. It was true what Rae had mentioned regarding the others girls lack of effort that she put forth in the club when it came to working for a song or when Schuester decided that it was 'booty camp' time.

Clapping could be heard and when Rae looked up she could see that it was Santana who was clapping.

"Way to go Tiny. It's about time that you finally stood up to Wheezy over there. Every word you uttered is the truth. Maybe if Wheezy gave up her tots for a few weeks she wouldn't be a wheezing sweaty mess after five minutes into.."

"That's enough Santana." Mr. Schuester cut in. " I will listen to the song that was suggested for P!nk but I think that Glee is dismissed for today."

"You ready for the tryout JewBro?" Puck asked as they were getting their stuff together, the rest of the club had left. Quinn, Brittany and Santana had Cheerios practice and would miss Rae's try out.

"You know it bro." Rae replied giving him a fist bump.

Leaving the choir room, the two friends made their way to the locker room and quickly got changed into the protective gear. Rae had brought foot and hand warmers for both her and Noah to put in their gloves and cleats so they wouldn't freeze while out on the field. Soon the two friends were outside warming up with some passes and minor running plays before Coach Beiste blew her whistle signalling the start of the tryout.

Two hours later, Rae and Noah were back in the locker room changing out of their gear and exhausted. Beiste had kept them outside running different plays for the duration of a full football game and by the end, it seemed as if Rae and Noah were the only two left standing. Coach Beiste advised everyone that the list would be posted tomorrow and wished everyone a good night. Puck and Rae skipped showering at school and left. The two friends hopped into Rae's truck and cranked the heat as Rae sped home. The Cheerios still had an hour left in their practice and would meet the two friends back at the house. Once in the house and in her space, Rae tiredly stripped out of her clothes and got in her shower, moaning at the hot water as it sprayed over her tired aching body. Half hour later, Rae dragged herself out of her shower, wrapped a towel around her waist and did a face plant on her bed. Ninety minutes later when the girls got to the house, they found Puck passed out on Rae's couch and Quinn found her girlfriend in the exact same position that she had passed out in. A frown made its way onto Quinn's face when she noticed the slight swelling in Rae's hand from over use. During Rae's last follow up, the doctor had warned Rae that it may happen periodically and to alternate heat and ice at 15 minute intervals and take some ibuprofen for any inflammation. Sighing softly, Quinn left Rae's bedroom and made her way into the kitchen. Santana and Brittany had woken Puck up and were currently discussing what they wanted to order from BreadStix.

"JewBro still passed out?"

"Yeah. Her hand is a bit swollen so I'm just going to get the heat pack for now. S already knows what I want to order."

"Cool. I'll order something light and easy for my Jewbro then."

Quinn nodded absently as she grabbed the pack and walked back into her girlfriends room.

Quinn gently placed the pack on Rae's hand and rubbed her girlfriends back in an attempt to wake the girl.

"Wake up baby."

"I don wanna." Rae mumbled into her pillow as she enjoyed the feeling of Quinn's hand on her back.

"You have to get up babe. You need to eat something so I can drug you. Your hand was slightly swollen when I got here."

Rae grumbled but otherwise didn't move. Quinn continued to gently rub Rae's back and jerked her hand back in alarm when the point guard let out a hiss of pain.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I need Duckie to give me a deep tissue massage. I pulled something in around my shoulder blade. I'm sorry baby that I need her, but I know she hasn't shown you how to do that yet."

"Oh Rae, baby. Don't be sorry. I would rather Brit do that for you then I try and cause you more pain. I'll go get her right now." Quinn placed a gentle kiss on Rae's back and forehead before leaving the room.

Minutes later the bubbly blonde bounced her way into the bedroom followed by Quinn. Puck and Santana had gone to go pick up their dinner and grab a few things from the market for the house as well while they were out. Quinn grabbed a pair of shorts and one of Rae's shirts that she always wore, to change into and watched as tall dancer warmed up the special oil and had Rae undo the towel before laying it out flat over the point guard. Had it been anyone else, Quinn would have growled possessively at the action, but because it was Brit and the fact that the taller blonde had explained that it would be easier and more comfortable for Rae when Brit had to apply pressure to the muscles, that way the knot from the towel wouldn't dig into Rae. Plus it was handy to have the ends available if Brittany had to wipe off any excess oil from her hands after the initial application. Soon Brittany got to work on Rae's back, working out the knots in basket ball player's lower back and cracking the point guard's back as she worked her way up. Brittany explained to Quinn that this helped relax Rae by starting low and working up as it relived the built up tension.

Every now and then Rae would let out a low groan or moan as Brittany worked out a particularly troublesome knot. Brittany had Rae move her arms to lay at her side as she began working on the muscles around the shoulder blades. Soon enough Brittany's skilled and trained fingers found what she was looking for and began the deep tissue massage. After a few hisses of pain and muttered curses, Rae began to finally relax and let out small moans and groans as Brittany worked out the kinks and knots. Brittany motioned for Quinn to take over for her and crack the rest of Rae's spine. 20 Minutes later, Brittany had Rae sit up and politely looked away as Rae did so and arranged the towel in her lap to cover up. Since going off the suppressants, Rae's chest was no longer feminine, in fact with the new workout regime she had started with Noah, Rae's chest was muscled and was becoming more and more defined like the rest of her torso. Rae no longer wore bra's or any type of binding and hadn't since she had surgery on her hand. Brittany had Quinn continue the massage from the top of Rae's shoulders and listened to Rae's hums and sighs as the head cheerleader worked out the last of the knots.

"Rae-Bear, can I ask you something important?" Britt asked softly but nervously.

"Of course you can Duckie. You know you can ask me anything."

"Ok. I was wondering, especially given our conversations from last year," The tall dancer began giving Rae a subtle hint as to the direction of the conversation. "And now that your body has most definitely changed, do you feel more masculine or feminine?"

Rae thought about the question before answering. "To be honest Duckie, I think you already know the answer to that, but if you are asking if you should change your pronoun usage then the answer is yes. Yes I still feel that I am male. That hasn't gone away in fact with all the changes and essentially going through puberty again, it has just reaffirmed who I felt like and what I knew in my heart all along."

Quinn smiled softly at Rae's declaration. The two had talked a few days ago regarding this very subject. Rae had been nervous and scared that Quinn was going to end their relationship over it. Quinn had simply kissed Rae long and hard in response and assured Rae that she had no problem with it. That she had fallen in love with Rae's heart and not Rae's gender.

"So what about your name then?" Brittany asked her best friend.

"Oh, well when I had my last name changed I had the spelling changed to the masculine spelling that was on the original birth certificate. I actually received in the mail a couple weeks ago all the paperwork to support that I am in fact male. It was a little harder to obtain as it wasn't a simple case of GID, given my genetic make up, but I now have all my identification changed to my correct gender. In fact I just received my updated drivers licence in the mail when I got home today. Rae Berry is official gone. Now Ray Sylvester has risen from the ashes and is standing strong." Ray let out a soft moan as Quinn began to relax his neck and relieve the tension behind his ears and in his jaw line. His ears had always been sensitive and Brittany smirked as she saw that Quinn was purposely teasing the poor point guard's ears.

"Well Ray I'm so happy that you finally feel comfortable in your own skin at last. I'm going to go up and shower. Have fun you two." Brit winked at the couple with a smirk as she left the room.

Quinn laughed softly at the bubbly blonde's parting words as she continued to softly rub Ray's ears knowing she was teasing him. The two of them still hadn't had sex yet and Quinn loved that Ray never once pressured her or even brought it up. They had fooled around plenty and she loved how talented his fingers and tongue were. Looking down the length of Ray's body, Quinn let out a small whimper when she saw the tented towel. Running her hand down his chest and over his abs, Quinn pulled the towel off her boyfriends lap and wrapped her small hand around his hardening cock. Ray let out a low groan as his hips jumped. He loved it when Quinn initiated any type of sexual contact between them, found it completely sexy. Her small hand began to slowly stroke him in the way that he had shown her. Quinn let out a small moan as she felt his hard cock twitch in her hands and began to increase the pressure and speed she was applying. Ray let out a low growl that caused Quinn to flood her panties, and reached back fisting a hand in the blonde hair pulling her face to his and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. The couple broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great. Quinn quickly stripped out of the clothes she was wearing and straddled the point guard, making sure that his hard shaft was nestled between her wet folds before grinding against him. Ray hissed slightly at the feeling if her hot slick folds and let out a small shiver before gaining control of himself once again. It wasn't the first time that they had been in this position but it still overwhelmed him at times. He looked up into her gorgeous green eyes as she stared back down at him, bottom lip between her teeth as she continued to grind her clit against his cock. As Quinn stared down at Ray, she could see the love and utter adoration he had for her and in that moment she lifted up and sheathed him completely inside her. Both let out moans at the same time at the feeling, Quinn for feeling full and complete and Ray for the feeling of finally coming home as Quinns walls fluttered and gripped his cock, adjusting to him being inside her. Once it registered in his lust filled brain, Ray froze and stared at Quinn in shock and borderline panic, he was in raw and he was unsure if he would be able to get her pregnant. Seeing his panic, Quinn smiled softly.

"Relax baby. I'm on birth control. Have been for a few months now."

At her words, relief flooded through Ray and he lay back and was prepared to enjoy what ever it was that his beautiful girlfriend was going to do. Leaning forward, Quinn captured his lips with hers and began to slowly rock her hips, and began building a rhythm between them. Soon Quinn was needing more and sat up and began moving faster and harder as she rode the point guard. Ray gripped her hips and began meeting her thrust for thrust, her moans and gasps music to his ears. Instinctively knowing that she needed more, Ray slipped his thumb between her folds and began rubbing tight circles on her clit. Quinn froze for a moment as her orgasm crashed over her before falling forward and biting Rays neck, muffling her scream of pleasure Ray let out his own groan as Quinns walls squeezed him and when he felt her mouth on his neck it pushed him over the edge and his hips jerked as he released rope after rope of cum into her. At the feeling of Ray's release, Quinn moaned and began to suck on her boyfriends neck, marking him. Ray tilted his head, giving her more access and began to grow hard again as his girlfriend continued to suck and nibble on his neck. Ray quickly sat up and carried Quinn into the shower, turned it on and proceeded to take her against the shower wall fast and hard. Quinn came screaming his name and Ray followed right behind her, her name leaving his lips in a broken cry as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Once the two came back down from the body rush, Ray gently pulled out and set Quinn back down on her feet. They quickly washed up and rinsed off before getting dressed once again. The couple made their way into Ray's living room. They had just begun watching a true crime documentary, cuddled up together when their friends came down the stairs. Looking over at the couple, Puck and Santana wore identical smirks as they took in the lazy grins on the power couples faces.

"It's about damn time you two finally got it on." Santana commented as she ducked a slap from Brittany.

Puck looked a little more closely at his friend, looking passed the blissed out grin and seeing the relaxation and complete ease before his eyes widened in realization.

"You did it didn't you jewbro. You told Quinn."

"Yeah Noah. I told her a few days ago. I was waiting for all the legal paperwork before announcing it to others, which came today along with my new identification."

"Did what?" Santana asked.

"Well Satan I am officially male in the eyes of the law. I now have all documentation aside from the original birth certificate, proving as much, as well as all new identification showing that I am 'Ray Brayden Sylvester'."

"That's awesome Ray. Its about time."

Laughing softly Ray nodded his head in agreement. "Yep. Now I have to go into the school earlier tomorrow and get my records updated. Now lets eat. I'm starving."

Quinn blushed lightly at her boyfriends words that had caused to her second in command to cackle in laughter before getting up and grabbing hers and Ray's dinner along with the drugs.

The group of friends ate dinner, filled with laughter and gentle teasing at the power couples expense, but Ray wouldn't have changed any of it. He was finally complete. Everything else was just gravy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hurray for an update. I apologize for my absence. Real life came knocking and when i ignored the door, it shook the damn house. Been dealing with a lot of crazy but its slowly getting better. For those still following Forever 18, im working on the next chapter, im not happy with it so its taking a bit of time for me to get it right.**

**SIGH...as always I own nothing except the mistakes, those are all mine. **

* * *

"Getting up early, Ray got in his morning workout, showered and ate breakfast before driving over to Quinn's house to pick her up for Cheerios practice. Ray stopped for coffee on the way to school and was rewarded with a breath taking smile and kiss from his girl. The couple split off once Ray had parked, Quinn to the gym and Ray to Figgins office. 45 minutes later, Ray's file was updated, he had signed off on all required paperwork regarding insurance and other legalities that normally a parent or legal guardian would have to sign off on seeing as he was legally emancipated, as well as other numerous papers. Ray immediately made his way to Coach Beiste's office as well to hand her copies of the updated paperwork that Ray made Figgins copy in triplicate before leaving his office.

"Good morning Ray. I'm glad to see you. I was just about to put up the list. You are my new quarterback. Not only that, you are now my new captain. They way you called plays on the fly and were able to get your line of guys to follow your plays with no bickering or fighting is what I want in a leader for this team."

Ray was stunned as he took in Beiste's words.

"Th-thank you coach."

Beiste smiled softly at the teenager before continuing. "Now I have a letterman here for you along with your jersey. The jacket has been paid for already...by your aunt. Your name, position and the captains 'C' is already on it. Now who do think would be a good alternate captain?"

"Honestly, Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang. Noah knows the plays and is capable of rallying the guys and using brute force when needed, where Mike is quiet but can help reel Noah back in when I'm not around. Mike also knows this game inside and out. He may not be as passionate about playing as he is about his dancing but he knows almost everything about the game. Not to mention those two will help with being a positive influence and help reduce the bullying that goes on."

"Perfect. Here is your letterman, your jersey and equipment will be in your locker, you can grab that at the end of the day." Beiste replied as she handed over the jacket and a slip of paper that had his locker number and combo on it.

Ray left the coach's office in a daze and made his way to the gym on auto pilot. Walking into the gym, Ray looks up at the wolf whistle that Santana let out upon seeing him in the letterman. He watched as Quinn's eyes took him in and darken in lust as he walked over to Coach Sylvester.

"Ray! Why are you here distracting my cheerleaders?" Sue demanded.

"Because I can Auntie." Ray replied with a smirk and laughed at the gasps that were heard. "That and for your keys so I can add the updated paperwork to the file you have."

Sue held back her own smirk before letting out a mock exasperated sigh before saying anything. "Alright you sloppy babies, get out of my sight." Sue motioned for her God Son to follow her back to her office. Once the two made it there, Sue closed the door for privacy. Ray handed over the paperwork and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Thank you Auntie. For the jacket."

Sue waved away his thanks as she sat down. "No thanks needed Ray. You're a Sylvester. It was a given that you would make the team and become captain. Now I know you could have paid for it yourself but, I wanted to do this for you." Sue cleared her throat before continuing. "Now are you still going to that appointment this afternoon?"

"Yes I am."

"Alright. I know that I cant change your mind but I'll get you excused from your afternoon classes. Now get out of here you heathen and next time shave the dirt off your face before dragging your sorry butt to school."

Ray laughed as he passed a hand over his light scruff and smiled his thanks at his aunt before getting up and leaving. As he walked down the hall, he was suddenly grabbed and yanked into the janitors closet. Ray was about to protest when a pair of lips were on his. He would know those lips anywhere. Ray moaned into the kiss as Quinn ravished her boyfriend's mouth. Her hands made their way to his belt and made quick work of it, along with the button on his pants and his zipper. Slipping her hand inside his boxers Quinn began to stroke Ray's cock. Ray pulled away from Quinn's mouth with a low groan as he slowly thrust into her hand.

"Do you know how fucking hot you look in that football letterman baby? I'm so fucking turned on that I cant decide if I want to suck your cock or have you fuck me fast and hard right here and now."

Ray let out a low growl at his girlfriends words and slipped his hand under her cheer skirt surprised that she had already removed her spanks and underwear. Making the decision for both of them, Ray picked Quinn up and slammed inside her. He set a fast and hard pace, swiveling his hips so that on every stroke he hit that sweet spot inside her. It didn't take long for Quinn to hit her peak and as she did so, she once again bit down on Ray's neck to muffle her scream of pleasure. Ray held back his own release knowing that Quinn wouldn't want to be oozing cum all day. He pulled out of her still hard and throbbing, and began to stroke his cock. Once Quinn had come down from her high she pushed his hand out of the way and got down on her knees and took him into her mouth. Ray was already on the edge and once Quinn began teasing his head with her tongue he was done for. He came hard in her mouth and she swallowed everything he had to give. Quinn released him with a small pop and gently tucked him back into his boxers and did up his pants and belt. Fixing her cheerleading outfit and putting her underwear and spanks back on, Quinn gave him a sweet kiss before leaving the janitors closet. Ray laughed softly before following her out and going to his morning classes.

Leaving after having lunch with Quinn and their friends, Ray drove to the tattoo shop he had set up the appointment at a week ago. After going over the sketch and adding a few elements, Ray settled onto the table and put his head phones on so he could get lost in the music as the artist worked. Four hours later, Ray's tattoo was complete. What would have normally been a six hour sitting was reduced by two hours as Ray's skin took the ink very well and the artist had the best machines in the business and was able to work at a faster pace. After putting his shirt back on, Ray was given a sheet of after care instructions as well as cream that was to be used for the first few days. After those first few days he was told that he could use a non scented lotion as the tatt healed. Ray had taken a painkiller halfway through sitting as he had an appointment to have his hair cut and streaked with the school colours and sitting the stylists chair for almost an hour would have been too pain full otherwise now that his back was essentially a giant open wound. Ray got into his truck and drove to the Lima bean to grab a coffee and a sandwich. Checking his phone he saw that he had a few text messages from Quinn, Puck and Santana. The message from Santana was mostly just her cussing him out for not being in Glee as she suffered though Finn's horrible dancing, stating that he looked like a beached whale flopping about as Kurt pranced in the background sprinkling fairy dust. Ray shook his head in a amusement at the Latina's description of Kurt's dancing, as the boy did tend to prance and shimmy during their dance numbers. Puck had sent Ray a video of Finn's dancing. As the new Quarterback watched the video, Ray spit out the mouthful of coffee he had just taken and laughed loudly as he watched it. Santana's description was spot on. Apparently Mr. Schue was trying to teach Finn how to move his body as well as use his arms for the dance choreography. The tall teen did in fact look like he was flopping about, or at least had some very bad gas. Ray text back telling Puck that he should upload the video to either Facebook or YouTube. The text from Quinn was reminding him that they were having dinner with her mom at 7, and that she of course missed and loved him. Ray sent her a reply letting her know that he would pick her up after Cheerios practice and that he of course loved and missed her as well. Finishing his sandwich, Ray got a second coffee for himself and a hazelnut latte for his girl, paying extra for the insulated cup to keep it hot before making his way to his hair appointment.


End file.
